Compartiendo apartamento
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Cambiar de ciudad solo por estudiar y cumplir un sueño, cuestión que solo Temari podrá aclarar. Dejar a su familia en Osaka y mudarse a Tokio donde conocerá personas nuevas. VALE LA PENA LEER. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Temari y vivo en Osaka, pero antes de hablar del presente diré algo del pasado.

Cuando tenía 16 años, edad en que una chica cruza la pubertad, que necesitaba a sus padres más que nunca, pero claro, existe el alcohol y los mala copa, esos que no saben tomar y aun así dicen "Yo manejo", a esa edad perdí a mis padres, a ambos en el mismo tiempo.

Fue turno de que mi hermano mayor tomara las riendas de la familia, Kankuro, que en ese entonces tenía 19 años, se encargo de los negocios de la familia, dejo la escuela, ¿Ya para qué? Si tenía su vida asegurada en las empresas. Teníamos buenos ingresos claro, pero es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que Kankuro abandono sus esperanzas de seguir estudiando, su etapa loca solo por nosotros. Así en poco tiempo Kankuro se hizo mi figura paterna al que le debo mucho, el con Karin, la novia de Kankuro por más de cinco años, los tomo ahora como mis responsables.

Tengo otro hermano, es menor, Gaara, que en ese entonces tenía 13 años. Era mimado sí, pero tenía el por qué, una enfermedad, una maldita enfermedad, una artería mal crecida, evitando el pase de oxigeno, haciendo ataques de taquicardias muy a menudo, necesita cuidados y medicina, es operable, pero en Osaka no hay doctores dispuestos a hacer esa operacional corazón a vierto, la encuentran muy peligrosa, así que vivo con el temor de que en algún momento me deje sola, a pesar de todo, es con el que mejor me llevo, le cuento mis cosas, y desde que paso lo de mis padres yo me encargo de cuidarlo, ser su enfermera en otras palabras.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde ese entonces, las cosas cambiaron. Karin vive en casa, formalizo su relación con Kankuro y me alegra mucho, ahora la tengo más de cerca, se puede decir que aparte de ser como mi madre, es mi mejor amiga. Kankuro tiene 22 años y las empresas van de maravilla aprendió muy rápido. Mi pequeño Gaara tiene 16, sigue con su problema de corazón pero es un guerrero y nunca se dará por vencido.

Yo ya tengo 19 años. Mi expectativa de la vida cambio mucho, se que ahora quiero estudiar fisioterapia, en alguna manera para ayudar a mi hermano en sus tratamientos. Solo hay una cosa, en Osaka hay una buena universidad, pero no tiene esta carrera, por ser nueva, aun no la meten al programa, solo hay un lugar donde la imparten, la capital, Tokio.

Aplique el examen en la última convocatoria, Kankuro me convenció y Karin me ayudo a estudiar, no sé si lo pasare, es muy difícil ingresar, el examen consta de 230 preguntas y tienes un rango de fallas 20, es decir, 210 acierto correctos adentro, menos de 210 fuera. Es muy demandante, solo una persona ha hecho el examen perfecto, no sé como lo hizo. Aparte no sé, si apruebo el examen, aun no considero que tengo que mudarme a Tokio, dejar a mi familia, amigos, a Gaara. Pero por otro lado esta mi sueño, y es para ayudar a mi pelirrojo hermano.

Aun no lo sé, cambiar de ciudad para estudiar suena tan divertido, lástima que en mis condiciones no suene tan bien.

Maldición.


	2. La decisión esta tomada

_**Capitulo 1: La decisión está tomada.**_

Abrí los ojos, parece que mi cerebro tiene despertador solo.

Mire el reloj, 7:45 am, me puse de pie y camine a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua, abrí el refrigerador y saque 6 cajas, de cada una saque una pastilla o capsula, coloque todo en una charola y subí al cuarto de mi hermano.

Toque la puerta tres veces.

—Pase—me dijeron desde adentro.

—Gaara, es hora de medicina— indique a mi hermano mostrándole una sonrisa, lo vi al rastro—No dormiste de nuevo ¿verdad?— coloqué la charola sobre su cama.

—No, tengo miedo de que en la noche me dé un ataque.

Comencé a introducirle las cápsulas en la boca y le ofrecí agua para ser más rápido el proceso.

—Tus ojeras han empeorado—aparte la charola y acaricie su cara—descansa, yo me quedare aquí, si te pasa algo te cuidare, no te preocupes—sonreí.

—Gracias—se acostó y me miro—hoy es 24 de julio. Hoy salen tus resultados.

Mire con desconcierto a mi hermano, tan presente tenía la fecha.

—Descansa— le indique.

Cuando este cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar fuerte, camine hasta su pequeño escritorio donde hace tareas y tome su computadora, me regrese y me senté junto a él. Coloque el aparato en mis piernas y busque la página, saturada por supuesto, espero que se cargara, y hasta que le apareció algunos datos empecé a introducir folió y fecha de nacimiento seguido por un "continuar" este fue inmediato, me mostró una página con fondo en blanco, una foto mía al encabezado, mi nombre completo y un pequeño historial académico reducido, baje un poco para descubrir el contenido y ahí estaba, preguntas contestadas: 230, aciertos: 218, errores: 12, escuela asignada: Universidad de Tokio, Carrera: Fisioterapia, Área: 2 "Ciencias biológicas y de la salud".

Subí mis manos y las coloque sobre mi boca, cubrí mi expresión y mi grito que posiblemente saldría, puse el aparato en un mueble y comencé a saltar, ¡Por dios pase el examen! Podré estudiar lo que me gusta, podré hacer mi sueño realidad.

— ¡Demonios chicos cállense!— gritaba mi hermano Kankuro desde la sala— ¿Qué te ocurre?—comento ya dentro del cuarto.

— ¡Me quede! Con 218 aciertos ¡Estoy en la universidad de Tokio!— le informe y fui a abrazarlo.

—No es cierto—cubrió su boca— ¡a ver!—ordeno y le mostré el computador— ¡Karin!—grito— sube.

Después de unos segundos la pelirroja llego.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?—indignada bostezando.

—Temari se quedo, con 218 aciertos—informo mi hermano.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—expresión de la pelirroja.

—Muchas gracias a ambos, de verdad lo agradezco— les sonreí.

—Hay que celebrarlo, comeremos pizza—celebro Kankuro— pero ahora hay que dejar a Gaara descansar, salgamos de aquí.

Los tres reímos en silencio y comenzamos decente mente a salir de la habitación. Más tarde sería la celebración.

.

.

.

—Bueno, pues es momento de ponernos serios— informo Kankuro alejando su plato que contenía orillas de la pizza

—Temari, ¿Piensas irte?—me pregunto Karin.

—Pues vaya, chicos no lo sé—coló ambas manos en mi barbilla para pensarlo—Es mi sueño de verdad, la verdad me agrada bastante, pero...—giro a ver a mi hermano menor—no quiero dejarte—tomo su mano izquierda

—Temari— poso su mano derecha encima de mi mano—por mi es por lo menos que te debes de preocupar, recuerda, ya soy grande, y aún así no siempre estarás conmigo, habrá un momento en el que ambos tengamos que separarnos, y mira, el momento ha llegado, ambos tenemos sueños distintos, no puedo dejar que te quedes sólo por mí, no soy tan egoísta, soy tu hermano y me gusta verte cumplir tus sueños, ve, que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti—Me sonrió tiernamente.

Mi decisión estaba tomada.

—Me voy— sonreí— Me iré a Tokio a estudiar.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a apoyar me, después de varias bromas.

—Te comprare un departamento, el mejor lo juro—Me dijo Kankuro.

—No, Kankuro—negué con la cabeza—No sé cuánto tiempo dure mi estancia ahí, aparte no quiero que gastes dinero, me dejaría más tranquilo que consiguieras una enfermera para Gaara que cuide de él y le de sus medicinas a la hora, que lo cuide en las noches.

—Yo podría hacerlo—exclamo Karin

—No, yo no quiero ser una carga—negaba Gaara.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos más adelante, ahora donde vivirás es lo que importa—afirmo el mayor.

—Mira cariño—se expresó Karin— ¿por qué no renta? Es muy normal que en el centro de Tokio alumnos renten un cuarto de su apartamento para sustentar sus gatos, así no estará sola, tendrá alguien conocido en casa y en la escuela.

—Esa idea suena bien—les digo.

—Esta bien, pero aún así si necesitas un espacio más grande te conseguiré algo mejor—bromeó.

—Yo me encargare de conseguirte algo bien—agrego Karin.

Le sonreí y empezamos a planear mi partida, tenía 2 semanas para empacar y cambiarme de ciudad. Esto si esta difícil.

.

.

.

****Mientras tanto en Tokio****

—Vaya viejo, muero de hambre— se quejaba un chico hambriento, alto, pero de voluminoso cuerpo.

—Busca algo en la cocina—reprocho su amigo.

—No tienes nada.

—Pues se acabo, no tengo dinero para comprar más.

Bufo su amigo.

—No tienes otro ingreso que no sea la beca que te dan y el escaso dinero de castigo que te dan tus padres por independizarte, deberías trabajar.

—Vaya, trabajar es problemático.

—Pero tendrás más dinero.

—Me ingeniare algo.

—Claro olvide que eres el súper listo, el del examen perfecto.

—No es para tanto.

—Hoy salieron los resultados. Quizá podría conseguirme una novia de primer semestre—empezó a reír a carcajadas el gordo amigo.

—Caray, para que quieres una chica—suspiro—son problemáticas.

—A veces necesito a alguien con quien pase tiempo lindo ¿sabes?

—Ya llegara, ya llegara— se recostó en el sillón y pego las puntas de sus dedos por unos segundo— ¡Ya lo tengo!

— ¿Eh?—se sorprendió el amigo.

—Dijiste que salieron los resultados, nuevos alumnos vendrán, alumnos que no tienen hogares en Tokio, tengo dos cuartos, sólo ocupo uno, me sobra otra, rentare esa recámara.

—Como te las ingenias para no trabajar.

Ambos comenzaron a reír para después de varias peleas comenzar a ordene el cuarto en disputa.


	3. Conociéndonos, atracción a primera vista

_**Segundo capitulo: Conociéndonos, atracción a primera vista.**_

Me desperté por movimientos que sentía en mi cabeza, como si alguien jugara con mi cabello. Abrí los ojos lentamente y encontré a Kankuro dándome un beso en la frente.

—Hermano— le llame

—Temari— suspiro— es hora de irme, tengo que ir a trabajar hoy temprano, Karin ira a dejarte, ya le ayude a guardar todas tus cosas a la camioneta, ¿Está bien?

—Perfecto, gracias— le sonreí.

—Escucha— se sentó al filo de la cama, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza cayo— eres mi única hermana, hermana mujer, ¿Sabes que siento que mi flor crezca en otro lado? Quiero que re cuides, nunca confíes lo suficiente, Temari, son personas nuevas, en una ciudad nueva, todo es muy distinto, nunca seas soberbia, es lo peor, los demás valores lo sabes tú misma— me miro— Estas haciendo esto para seguir tus sueños, esto que haces es por ti, quiero que te esfuerces para conseguirlo y cualquier cosa por mínima que sea llámame, júralo que estaré ahí lo más rápido posible— me abrazo— Te quiero Temari, cuídate.

—Kankuro— coloque mis manos en su espalda—gracias por ser un padre para mí, cuida mucho a Karin y a Gaara, te quiero, gracias.

El se separo y revolvió mi cabello.

—Ya levántate y báñate, Karin está preparando el desayuno.

Antes de salir me sonrió, cerró la puerta y escuche como sus pasos bajaban la escalera.

Me puse de pie y vi mi cuarto por unos instantes, todo vacio, muebles vacios, solo se encontraba mi cama con un cobertor, y una silla que contenía la ropa que usaría para el viaje, unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera verde limón, un chaleco igual de mezclilla y tenis del mismo todo de la playera. Suspire y entre a la regadera, que pos cierto solo tenía un sobre de shampoo y una toalla que Karin me prestó por que las mías ya las había empacado.

Me di el baño más rápido de mi vida, me cambie y baje al comedor.

—Buenos días— Salude a la pelirroja que se encontraba cocinando.

—Hola, siéntate, te serviré jugo— puso un vaso frente a mí y fue por la jarra.

—Iré a darla su medicina a Gaara— advertí.

—Ya fui yo, durmió muy bien, me dijo que quería acompañarnos, se está arreglando.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

Después mi hermano bajo y comenzamos a desayunar con Karin, que después del jugo sirvió Hot cakes.

—Bien, iré por mi bolso, esperen en el auto— nos dirigió la chica mientras subía las escaleras.

— ¿Lista? — me pregunto mi hermano.

Suspire y le di una mirada a mi casa.

—Lista— afirme, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al auto.

Después de tantas horas en el auto y escuchar sermones mi mejor amiga el sueño me vencía, ya iban a ser las 5 pm, cuando salimos de mi casa a las 9 am.

En ese rato sacaba mi iPod, escuchaba música, lo volvía a guardar, Gaara y yo hacíamos burla de sus temas, llegue a cabecear y me dormí como por 30 minutos, los cuales no noto.

—Estamos a punto de llegar— confirmo.

—Mira hermana— me dijo el pelirrojo colocándose en una ventana— son demasiadas luces y personas.

Ya estábamos en Tokio, faltaban cuestión de minutos para llegar.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana, esto era grandioso.

— ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije Temari?—pregunto Karin.

—ah, sí— conteste distraída.

—Te lo resumo en algo más fácil, si te gusta un chico, no le des entrada tan rápido, ya tienes que cuidarte tu sola.

—Karin—avergonzada le conteste—ya lo sé.

—Hermana, cuídate mucho, prométeme que me llamarás a menudo y cuando tengas vacaciones irás a casa—me sonrió mi hermano, el es tan adorable.

—Lo primero, te llamare siempre.

Recibí otra sonrisa como contestación, y el auto siguiente avanzando por 20 minutos más.

—Bien, tiene que ser la avenida que viene, vivirás con un chico—Advirtió Karin bajando la velocidad del auto, con cuidado de no pasarse la avenida.

— ¡¿Un chico?!— exploto mi hermano.

—Lo lamento, empezamos a organizarlo tarde, cuando busque ya sólo encontré dos en renta, en el que te quedarás y otro con una chica llamada Sakura, era mi mejor opción, igual estudia medicina, pero cuando lo aparte ya se había ocupado, por un chico llamado Naruto, algo así me dijo—Río nerviosa— no le digan a Kankuro que es un chico, hasta que pase tiempo y la situación se enfríe.

—No te preocupes, no importa mucho—mentí.

—Sigo sin tolerarlo—reprocho Gaara.

—El chico con el que te quedarás vive sólo, va en el segundo semestre, estudia psicología, está en tu área y tiene 18.

— ¿Tiene 18 y está en segundo semestre?—pregunte.

—Listo, lo saltan de año por saberlo todo—río—él fue el que tuvo el examen perfecto.

Guarde silencio por un rato. La curiosidad de conocerlo me llenaba más cada metro que avanzábamos.

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar?—pregunte.

—Ya llegamos— contesto estacionando el carro.

Mire por la ventana y aprecie un edificio de esos lujosos, con vigilantes y toda la cosa, el edificio era alto, ¿en qué piso será? Vi como mi amiga sacaba su móvil y empezaba a llamar por teléfono. —Hola, soy Karin la chica que hizo trato del cuarto, estamos abajo del edificio, sí, sí, no ahora no, gracias, si aquí los espero—colgó—ya vienen—sonrió.

Baje del auto seguido de mi hermano.

—Vaya Temari que bonito edificio, se ve lujoso, no creo que extrañes la casa—mi hermano me dijo sorprendido.

—Eso creo—dude.

Empezamos a bajar mis maletas en espera de la persona que bajaría por nosotros.

Pasaron 10 minutos.

15 minutos.

25 minutos.

35 minutos.

¡Diablos como tarda!

Y por fin, mis ojos se posaron en la puerta y abrió un joven, alto, cabello castaño claro, un poco subido de peso, cara extraña y rara, pero se veía amigable, muy amigable.

— ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, soy Choji Akimichi, amigo de tu nuevo compañero de apartamento—me extendió su mano y la tomé, luego se giró y vio a Karin— supongo que tu eres Karin, mucho gusto—hizo el mismo gesto y extendió su mano.

—Lo mismo pienso—tomo su mano—El es Gaara—lo presento y Choji las choco con el— ¿Y el dueño del departamento?

—Lo lamento, es muy flojo pero ya venía.

Sonrió y empezó a tomar mis maletas del auto, en otras palabras comenzó a ayudar.

Me recargue en el auto, vaya este chico de verdad es una molestia, ¿por qué es tan tardado?

Bufe y mi vista volvió a la puerta, que en ese momento se abría, y salió de ahí el chico más apuesto que he visto en mi vida, una persona tan tranquila y relajada, ruda al mismo tiempo, totalmente apuesto, no puedo creer como una persona me puede inspirar eso desde el principio. Tenía piel algo morena, cabello café oscuro llegándole al negro peinado en una coleta, ojos dormilones, negros y pesados, labios completamente antojables, algunas perforaciones en el lóbulo de la oreja, alto, más alto que yo, y delgado, más que eso buen cuerpo, en buena forma, cielos que guapo es.

Empezó a dar pasos hacia donde estábamos nosotros, y cada vez que daba uno sentía como mi corazón se secaba adentro de mi pecho, como se desboronaba, como quería salirse.

—Hola—Su voz tan masculina y cálida—Yo me llamo Shikamaru Nara, y soy el dueño del departamento— ¿Quién es Temari? — pregunto y escuchar mi nombre de su voz me lleno el alma.

—Y-yo— tartamudee.

—Bien, chica, espero llevarnos bien— me sonrió y cargo la mayoría de mis maletas— ¿Quieren conocer el departamento? — se detuvo y se giro a Gaara y a Karin.

—Gracias, pero no podemos quedarnos, ya va a anochecer y tenemos que viajar mucho todavía, incluso pienso quedarnos en un hotel del camino— aseguro la pelirroja mirando su reloj— Gracias de todas formas.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, me recordó algunos aspectos del camino y después siguió Gaara, su despedida me dolió, claro que sí.

Luego Shikamaru comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, se emparejo a mi lado Choji.

— ¿Y te esta agradando la ciudad? — me pregunto.

—Bueno, aun no veo muchas cosas, pero es fantástica— sonreí.

—Que bueno, después podremos salir entre todos nuestros amigos y aparte de presentártelos te mostraremos la ciudad.

—Eso suena genial, ¿Tienen muchos amigos?

—Sí, ya tendremos tiempo de presentártelos.

Entramos al edificio.

— ¿Y qué piso es el departamento? , supongo que es de los de arriba por la tardanza— le dije a Shikamaru.

—En realidad es el ultimo— empezó a bajar algunas escaleras hasta encontrarse con una puerta, empujo con su cadera para abrirla— Bienvenida.

Entre a mi nuevo hogar y empecé a explorarlo con los ojos, era una sala bastante amplia, sillones negros y una mesa pequeña café, investigue más y di con una pantalla arriba de estos sillones, abajo un Play Station 2, reí pero nadie lo noto.

—Bueno chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir, me faltan muchas cosas por hacer— rio Akimichi— Nos vemos Shikamaru— las choco— Nos vemos Temari— me sonrió y le conteste con la misma expresión.

—Sígueme— me indico el moreno y comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrar una puerta que abrió de la misma manera— Esta será tu habitación tiene una basa y un colchón, son nuevos, están limpios y un armario, si no te es bastante grande mañana iremos a comprar uno que te agrade— dejo las cosas que cargaba en el suelo y le imite.

Empecé a mirar el cuarto, era bastante amplio, incluso se podría decir que era similar a mi antiguo.

—Está bien el espacio— conteste.

—Ahora sígueme— me indico saliendo de la habitación y lo seguí— La puerta que está ahí es mi habitación, la que está al fondo de la sala es el jardín, y la que esta alado de tu cuarto es el baño— suspiro— regla número uno, por ninguna circunstancia debes entrar a mi habitación, regla dos, si ves algo tirado lo recoges así como yo recogeré algo que este mal acomodado, regla 3, la comida es de todos, regla cuatro, una semana me toca a mi surtir la despensa y la otra a ti, y regla cinco y la más importante— enfatizo— no se te ocurra despertarme.

Lo mire confundida.

—Entendido— afirme.

—Bien, espero llevarnos bien, ahora que compartiremos un departamento necesitamos conocernos mejor, solo sé que te llamas Temari, tienes 19 años, vives con tus hermanos y la novia del mayor, te quedaste en la Universidad y estudiaras Fisioterapia.

—Tengo hambre— lo interrumpí y después lo mire— ¿Te parece si te invito a cenar y platicamos? —sonreí.

— ¿Tu pagaras?

— ¿Acaso no soy grandiosa? — le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Solo rio e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Comenzamos a caminar sin mencionar nada, cruzamos la avenida y caminamos dos cuadras, llegamos a un restaurante, barra de sushi, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

—Bien— tomo un sorbo de su bebida—te escucho.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

— ¿Tienes novio?

— ¿Eh? — lo mire sonrojada.

—Agh— gruño— ¿Tengo que repetirlo otra vez?

—No— reí—No tengo novio.

—Perfecto, porque no quiero tener otro inquilino en el apartamento—me sonrió.

—No te preocupes— sonreí—Yo casi no se de ti—le dije apoyando el codo en la barra y posando mi mano en la barbilla.

—A ver—comenzó a rascar atrás de su oreja—mi nombre ya lo sabes, tengo 18 años y estudio psicología, si tienes la duda del porque, es porque a veces me saltan de año, me gusta mucho dormir, me gustan las cosas fáciles odio las cosas problemáticas, vivo sólo desde los 16, mis padres eran muy estrictos y decidí escapar de ahí, mi padre es dueño de las farmacias de Tokio, gana mucho dinero, todo lo que pedía me lo daba, pero como no acostumbro salir mucho con mis amigos ahorraba el dinero, hasta que me fue suficiente para pagar el departamento—bufo—ahora ya sólo me mantengo con la beca que me dan en la escuela, un poco de dinero que a veces me dan mis padres y ahora tendré más dinero con lo de la renta—después apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y sus manos sujetaron su cara, espero unos segundo y me miro para después sonreírme.

— ¿Y tienes novia?—lo rete con una mirada.

—Que va, las chicas son demasiado problemáticas—río

—Vaya, porque no quiero otra inquilina en el departamento.

Ambos estallamos a carcajadas para acabar de comer y dirigirnos a la casa.

Los dos entramos.

—Ten—me extendió un juego de llaves—son tuyas y cuídalas mucho.

—Claro—las tomé

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

—Estaría bien.

Emprendimos el camino a mi habitación, tomo una caja que contenía cobijas y empezó a tender mi cama, yo por lo tanto tome una maleta y guarde ropa en el armario.

Acabe de arreglar dos cajas, me faltaban 3 y el armario casi estaba lleno.

—Oye parece que si tengo que comprar otro ropero—mencione mientas tenía enfrente el guardarropas, el no contestaba—Oye Shikamaru— le llame de nuevo y voltee, lo encontré recostado en mi cama durmiendo.

Me acerque en silencio y lo presencié más de cerca, se veía tan cálido, tan relajado, inspiraba un aura que me llamaba la atención. Tome un cobertor y lo cubrí, pase mi mano por su peinado, apague la luz y salí de la habitación.

Yo igual estaba cansada, habían sido demasiadas cosas por un sólo día, me recosté en el sillón y en poco tiempo me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Las 7:45 aproximadamente y mis ojos abrieron, ya no tenía sueño, la costumbre, bostece y estire mi cuerpo, en poco tiempo me acostumbre al ambiente y recordé el lugar donde estaba.

Me puse de pie y camine a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y asome mi cara, observe como el Nara seguía dormido, de la misma manera, lenta, cerré la puerta.

Empecé a explorar el departamento por mi sola, primero fui al baño, un lugar demasiado amplio, un tocador inmenso, el escusado, la tina y la regadera, había jabones y cosas por el estilo, nata que me llamara la atención, seguí explorando saliendo del tocador y entrando a la cocina, una estufa roja con negro, una pequeña barra, y al fondo un comedor negro, abrí el refrigerador y a lo mucho tenía medio litro de leche y tres huevos, camine a la despensa y al abrirla dos pastas y ya, este chico no es normal, ¿Cómo puede vivir así? Salí y sólo me quedaban dos lugares por investigar, el jardín y su habitación, fui a la sala y me dirigí a la puerta del fondo, gire la perilla y observe el jardín, no era muy grande, como d metros por esos mismo, no tenía flores, sólo pastó y al fondo un árbol grande, llene mis pulmones de esa pequeña área natural. Salí y poco a poco me acerque a mi cuarto, abrí con delicadeza la puerta y mis ojos visitaron el interior, seguía dormido, cerré lentamente y comencé a caminar a la única habitación Que no había visitado, pose mi mano en la perilla, le di vuela, un empujón y se abrió, me asome poco a poco, y la vi, una cama matrimonial desordenada, un armario más pequeño que el mío, un escritorio donde se encontraba de todo menos cuadernos, en el piso basura, ropa, cuadernos y hasta su computadora, comencé a reír por lo bajó por el desorden, cuando escuche que desde mi habitación había ruido y cerré en un rápido movimiento y volví al sillón.

Salió y me miro.

— ¿Dormiste aquí?—bostezo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Ocupaste mi cama—le reproché.

—Me hubieras despertado.

—No, iba a romper la regla.

—Ya lo hiciste entraste a mi habitación sin permiso— se estiró.

— ¿¡Yo!?—trague saliva.

—No soy tonto Temari, ahora vamos a desayunar, hay unos pastes muy ricos aquí cerca—se cercó y acaricio mi despeinado cabello.

Sólo asentí y corrí a bañarme, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta?

Después de bañarnos ambos caminamos al restaurante un poco más alejado que el de la noche anterior. Nos sentamos y pedimos lo que íbamos a consumir.

—Choji me dijo ayer que tenían muchos amigos—rompo el silencio que teníamos desde la mañana—quiero que me los presentes.

—El lunes—se dignó a responder.

—Háblame de ellos—exigí.

—Veamos, primero esta la mejor amiga de Choji y mía, Ino Yamanaka estudia botánica en la universidad, área 2, ama las flores, es una gran chica, después sigue Sakura Haruno — ¿será la misma que Karin me había mencionado?— estudia medicina en área 2, tal vez te topes mucho con ella, también esta Neji Hyuuga un gran amigo, estudia conmigo lo mismo, escuche que este año su prima menor igual se quedo en la escuela, creo que se llama Hinata Hyuuga y estudiara enfermería, Kiba Inuzuka el es más amigo de Choji que mío, estudia medicina veterinaria y zoo técnica, no te sorpresas si lo ves con un perro es la escuela, siempre se las ingenia para pasarlo de contrabando, creo que se llama Akamaru, también esta Sasuke Uchiha si lo conoces y no piensas que es guapo me sorprenderé.

— ¿Por?—interrumpí.

—según todas las chicas es el más apuesto de la escuela, un símbolo sexual que todas desean, estudia en área 1, ingeniero civil, tiene novia.

—De seguro es muy guapa para ser la novia del más popular de la escuela.

—No se sí llamarlo así, se llama Tenten Amma es más baja incluso que tu, piel algo morena y castaña, es muy simpática y risueña, tal vez sea eso u otra cosa—río por lo bajó mientras resaltaba la última palabra—ella igual esta en área 1 y estudia arquitectura, te mencionaría a más, como Lee o Shino pero ellos estudian en el extranjero por intercambio.

—Ya veo, se ven demasiado interesantes—asegure.

—Lo son, te los presentare el lunes.

Acabamos de comer y pagamos; salimos en busca de las cosas que faltaban, como mi armario y fuimos por la despensa.

Al fin de cuenta en ese tiempo mi relación con Shikamaru iba creciendo cada vez más, me atraía más su forma de ser y nos teníamos más confianza.

Por lo que estoy preocupada es por el lunes.

Mi primer día de clases.


	4. Mi primer día de clases

_**Capitulo 3: Mi primer día de clases.**_

Ahora no fue por inercia, ahora necesite un despertador para interrumpir mis sueños, programado a las 5:45 am.

Tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje _"Hoy es mi primer día de clases, cuando llegue de la escuela te marco para contarte todo, espero que te estés portando bien, te extraño Gaara"_

Me puse de pie apague la alarma, tome mi toalla y me metí al baño.

Fue un baño rápido, me cambie algo normal, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, una playera holgada naranja, una chaqueta negra y tenis del mismo todo de la playera. Me maquille como siempre, un poco de delineador, base, polvo, brillo en los labios y mascara de pestañas. Tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación. Deje el paquete en un sillón y entre a la cocina tome un vaso, serví leche y metí un pan al tostador, cuando salió unte crema de avellanas y me lo lleve a la boca.

Asome al fondo del pasillo para ver la recamara de Shikamaru, pero estaba cerrada, tampoco había visto rondar al chico por aquí ¿Se abra quedado dormido? Mire mi reloj y eran 6:30. Si se queda dormido o no, no es asunto mío, debería ser más responsable. Tome mi mochila la colgué en mi hombro y salí apresurada a la parada de autobús, donde pasaría uno que me llevaría directamente a mi escuela.

En lo que llegaba el transporte saque mis audífonos y empecé a desamarrarlos, cuando llego el camión subí y pague, me senté en un lugar y conecta los auriculares a mi iPod para armonizar mi camino.

Fueron como 15 minutos cuando mis ojos lograron apreciar chicos de mi edad, alce mí rostro y aprecie la escuela, me pare del asiento y baje para entrar a pie.

Era una escuela bastante grande, incluso más a las privadas que asistía en Osaka, gente iba con amigos riendo y platicando, algunos chicos llegaron en autos, otros en motocicletas, algunos chocaban sin querer eran bastantes alumnos.

Entre por la puerta principal, bastante amplia mostrando un número de cuenta que ya había sido entregado antes y seguí caminando deslumbrándome con las tan buenas instalaciones. Hasta que una persona choco conmigo haciendo que callera de sentón.

— ¡OYE!— Le grite—Fíjate por donde caminas

—Lo siento— giro a mí una figura masculina—Dame la mano te ayudo— me extendió su mano y la tome.

Me puse de pie con su ayuda y lo mire, más que nada, era apuesto, un chico más alto que yo, cabello negro y largo, no mucho, se lo acomodaba con una coleta baja, sus ojos eran oscuros y tenía ojeras marcadas, no tanto como las de Gaara pero si de preocupación.

—Para la siguiente fíjate— le regañe.

—Lo siento— rio— tranquila— me miro de arriba hacia abajo— ¿Eres nueva?

—Sí

—Soy Itachi Huchiha— me extendió su mano de nuevo y me jalo para besar mi mejilla— Soy de sexto semestre, estudio derecho— comprendí sus ojeras, pero un momento, dijo Uchiha, ¿Sera hermano de Sasuke Uchiha? —Y tú linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Me sorprendió la confianza.

—Mi nombre es Temari, voy a estudiar fisioterapia—dije mas orgullosa que nada.

—Bien— miro a su grupo de amigos que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros esperándolo — ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?

Lo mire, y le ofrecí una sonrisa picara y coqueta.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bien— Me tomo del hombro y comenzó a avanzar dejando a sus amigos olvidados— ¿Cuál es tu salón?

—B213—lo dije de memoria.

—No está lejos, y cuéntame ¿En dónde vives?

—Soy de Osaka, por lo que tuve que rentar una habitación a unos 20 minutos de aquí, rento con un chico, Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru ¿Eh? — Rio— un chico muy flojo pero listo, algo popular entre las chichas.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Algunas dicen que es muy misterioso y atractivo, no las entiendo— me miro— si no hablan de él hablan de mí— bufe por lo bajo— y si no de mi hermano.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Lo conoces?

—Shikamaru me hablo de él.

—Vaya, bueno si, el, a veces me opaca y me quita la popularidad entre todas— rio— pero no me preocupa porque tiene novia.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia?

—No— suspiro.

Seguimos caminando hasta estar frente a un salón, vi a un costado y venía el número B213.

—Llegamos— le informe recargándome al lado del marco de la puerta.

El tomo una posición dominante, coloco una mano justo alado de mi cuello, y se apoyo en un solo pie mientras flexionaba el otro, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón ¿Estaba tratando de seducirme? Me tenía acorralada, de esas poses de ligue.

—Y dime linda ¿A qué hora sales? — menciono lambiéndose los labios.

—A las dos— informe intentando no chocar mi mirada con la suya.

—Pasare por ti a esa hora— me sonrió— te acompañare a tu casa.

Este joven es detestable, pero no podía quejarme las chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado me miraban y fulminaban con la mirada, mientras hacían una expresión de gusto y emoción al ver al Uchiha, me empezó a agradar, estaba ligando con el más popular de la escuela. Solo le sonreí ladeadamente.

—Te espero.

Saco la mano del bolsillo y la coloco en mi cintura para jalarme a él, poco a poco se acerco y se despidió con un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Se fue alejando poco a poco y entre al salón, todos en silencio, empecé a buscar con la mirada algún lugar vacio, encontré uno por el centro, me acerque y tome asiento, saque de mi mochila mi iPod y empecé a buscar cosas entretenidas.

— ¡OYE! —Me grito alguien que estaba sentado a mi lado derecho— ¡Oye! ¡Hola! ¡Yo me llamo Naruto de veras! — Se presento un chico rubio ojos azules y tiernos, comencé a reír por unas marcas raras en sus mejillas— ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

—Temari— No me resistí era una criatura demasiado tierna

—Que padre ¡Ya tengo una amiga! — comenzó a celebrar.

—Cállate Naruto— le regañe— Nos acabamos de conocer

— ¡Y sabe mi nombre! — comenzó a celebrar mas fuerte

Era un caso perdido.

Pero el chico me agrado, me empezaba a hacer reír mucho con tantas tontería que decía, era muy simpático.

—Vaya, que tardado es ese maestro— empezó a estirarse Naruto— Ya son las 7:30, yo creo que ya no viene.

—Lo mismo digo, es igual de tardado que Shikamaru.

Y en ese momento entro una persona, mayor que nosotros, no por mucho, tenía como 25 años. Alto, buen cuerpo, muy buen cuerpo cabello un poco largo y plateado, tapaba parte de su rostro con un cubre bocas.

—Hola— sonrió— Lamento la tardanza

— ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo dice tan relajado! — se quejo el rubio.

— ¡Cállate Naruto! — lo fulmine con la mirada.

El obedeció y poco a poco se controlo.

—Bien, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y les impartiré la materia de Anatomía y fisiología, ¿Alguna duda? — Todos negaron— Bien nos vemos la siguiente clase.

¿Qué era todo? Para eso espere más de treinta minutos, que irresponsables.

Y así paso cada una de mis clases, obvio, con maestros más estrictos que otro, conocí a mi maestra de bases teóricas de la fisioterapia que es impartida por Shizune, Biofísica dada por Iruka, Sistema de atención a la Salud una materia especial dada por la directora Tsunade, varios chicos quedaron embobados por sus grandes atributos y por último Metodología de la investigación impartida por Asuma.

— ¿Qué clase toca? — pregunto el rubio fastidiado.

—Hora libre— respondí confirmándolo con mi celular.

—Tengo hambre— comenzó a sobar su estomago y me miro— ¿Vamos a la cafetería por algo de comer?

Solo asentí, y ambos comenzamos a caminar a la cafetería, escogimos una mesa por la entrada.

—Bien iré por la comida ¿Qué vas a querer? — me pregunto Naruto.

—Un emparedado estaría bien— empecé a buscar mi cartera— Te doy dinero.

—No— negó— yo invito esta vez— lo mire y me guiño el ojo.

Se alejo poco a poco y mi vista empezó a explorar el lugar, una grandiosa cafetería, incluso más grande y cuidada que mis anteriores. Unos gritos y alagas llamaron mi atención y comencé a buscar, escuche que venía de una mesa al rincón y empecé a observar a los chicos ahí sentados. Primero una chica, de mayor edad se veía, como de 21 años, cabello azulado y corto, delgada muy delgada, alado de ella un chico que me recordó mucho a mi hermano menor, pelirrojo y con cara tierna y amable, después un rubio, cabello largo y mirada demente, al frente de todos ellos se encontraba alguien que conocía, Itachi, que cada que pasaba una chica miraba su trasero, se giraba a ver a sus amigos y hacia números con sus dedos, como calificándolo. Cielos, ese chico sí que es un fastidio.

—Los populares ¿no? — Me trajo de nuevo en sí Naruto que posicionaba frente a mí el emparedado y un jugo— Parecen fastidioso.

—Algo— comencé a darle mordidas a mi alimento— el alto es lindo— que diablos ¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo?

—Parece como el líder— enfatizo con sus dedos— no lo sé— abrió la sopa instantánea que traía consigo después revolvió los fideos con sus palillos.

Empezamos a charlas y me conto que él era el que me gano el cuarto del departamento, el que rentaba Sakura.

—… Ahora yo tengo que lidiar con un flojonazo sexy— apoye mu mano en mi rostro.

—Mira el lado bueno de esos, te lo puedes tirar.

— ¡NARUTO! — le regañe.

— ¿Qué tiene? Dices que es sexy, viven en el mismo departamento, tú no eres fea, se puede decir que estas pasable— lo mate con la mirada— bromeo, eres guapa, ¿Qué más quieres?

—Vámonos quieres, la clase va a comenzar.

Me levante y me empezó a seguir diciendo que perdonara la pesada broma que hizo.

En poco tiempo llegamos al salón y tuvimos nuestra última clase, psicología que se torno realmente aburrida con la voz tranquila y relajante de Kurenai sensei.

El reloj sonó, las dos de la tarde.

—Te acompaño a tu casa, o podemos encaminarnos juntos— sugirió el rubio.

—Bueno— mire a la puerta y observe al azabache que esperaba— Oh, Naruto, lo siento, tengo planes, lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿vale amigo? — El me miro y sonrió para después correr a abrazarme.

—Ya eres mi amiga— me estrujo más fuerte— nos veremos mañana— sonrió y salió corriendo sin percatarse de la presencia del azabache fuera del aula.

En poco tiempo el salón quedo vacio, solo yo, coloque mi mochila en mis hombros y comencé a caminar a la salida, cuando el Uchiha entro sigilosamente y cerro el salón detrás de el.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día? — empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido

—Lindo— empecé a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con el pizarrón.

—Me alegra que te gustara primer día— se posiciono delante de mí y me tomo de la cintura para juntarla con la suya— ¿Tienes que llegar temprano hoy? — pregunto cuándo sentía su aliento en el mío.

—Tal vez, si no encuentro algo interesante— bromee poniendo mis manos en sus brazos.

— ¿Tendremos tiempo para ir a divertirnos un rato?

—Prefiero ir a casa— me puse de puntitas y le susurre al oído— Me gustaría verte más seguido.

—Temari, tu solo dime cuando y estaré ahí— bromeo para después juntar más mi cadera a la de él.

No sé qué estaba haciendo, la verdad es que en Osaka había tenido bastantes novios, pero no podía entregarme al cien al pensar en mi hermano, ahora estoy libre, solo me enfoco en mi carrera, tengo tiempo para comenzar a experimentar nuevas relaciones.

—Por ahora vamos a casa— baje un poco mi altura y bese su cuelo para soltar una risa divertida

—Anda— se giro y me tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar a la entrada del instituto, ya ahí nos dirigimos a un lugar donde muchos jóvenes estacionaban motocicletas — Ten— me extendió un casto que tomo de una color rojo con detalles en negro, muy bien cuidada— ¿tu casa? — volvió a preguntar.

—Mi casa— conteste para ponerme el caso alzar una pierna y sentarme atrás de el acorrucando mis manos en su abdomen que poco a poco empecé a explorar y me di cuenta que era uno muy bien trabajado.

Empezó a acelerar y le daba indicaciones de cómo llegar.

En menos de 10 minutos estábamos bajo el edificio.

—Bien llegamos— bajo de la mato y me ayudo a descender— ¿Mañana paso por ti y nos vamos juntos?

—Me encantaría— ahora fui yo la que se acerco a él y lo bese cerca de los labios— Nos vemos mañana.

—Espera…— me detuvo del brazo— pásame tu numero.

—5554879201.

Me dejo ir y entre, baje y abrí el apartamento encontrándome con Shikamaru saliendo del baño y aun en pijama.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

— ¿Para qué? Solo iban a presentarse maestros— bostezo— iré a dormir.

Se alejo y entro a su habitación.

Que irresponsable.

.

.

.

Y Así pasaron las semanas casi un mes, tenía encuentros con Itachi y Shikamaru me hartaba más.

Era más amiga de Naruto y me va de maravilla.


	5. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos

_**Capitulo 4: Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos.**_

Ya casi llega el fin de semana es jueves, después de un periodo largó de exámenes de prueba y evaluaciones, suspire aliviada, por suerte Itachi me había ayudado a estudiar a algunas materias, sólo me faltaba examen de anatomía y psicología una materia que definitivamente no era muy buena y los exámenes son el día de mañana.

Itachi pasó conmigo la tarde pero ya se ha ido, los dos ya somos más unidos, nos besamos si, tenemos nuestros encuentros subidos de tono, pero nada más, aún no voy a soltar, aparte de todo, el espera. Conocí a sus amigos, Konan, Deidara y Sasori, son los más populares de la escuela y se puede decir que ya estoy en su grupo de amigos.

Me recosté en el sillón y puso a mi frente el cuaderno de psicología, la materia de Kakashi ya había repasado con Naruto en la escuela, empecé a hojear y parecía que no comprendía nada de todas las letras que estaban.

— ¿Problemas con psicología?—me pregunto Shikamaru sentándose a mis pies y cargando estos poniéndoselos sobre sus piernas.

—No entiendo nada—le puse un puchero.

— ¿Te ayudo?

— ¿Tienes tiempo?—baje el cuaderno y lo vi a sus ojos dormilones — ¿No tienes flojera?

—Sí, pero no importa—se estiró y se puso de pie, tomo mi cuaderno y tomo mi mano—Vamos al comedor.

Lo seguí y sentía como su mano encajaba perfectamente en la mía, como corría electricidad en mí, me sentía bien, sentía calor, me sentía protegida y a gusto, ¿pero qué digo? Estoy pensando de Shikamaru de una forma imposible, es ilógico pensar que entre nosotros se de algo.

—Bien— se sentó en la silla frente a la mía— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—Nada

Comenzó a reír y sentí como su voz me cantaba.

—Pon atención...

El tomo mi cuaderno y comenzó a leer para luego explicarme y darme ejemplos, entendía perfectamente, era el mejor tutor del mundo, tan inteligente, tan cálido, tan suave, tan paciente, tan guapo, tan lindo. Suspire.

— ¿Entendiste?—pregunto mirándome tan cálido.

—Sí Shakamru—le sonreí tiernamente—muchas gracias, no sé qué haría si mi compañero de apartamento no estudiará psicología.

Comenzó a reír.

—No me halagues tanto.

—Cálmate, ¿por qué halagar tanto a un flojonazo como tú?

—Soy listo

—Y guapo—reaccione— ¡Eso dicen las demás chicas!—me escude.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que opinas?

—Que eres la persona más floja e irresponsable que conozco— le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Sólo sonrió y me miro, me mataba.

— ¿Estas cansada?

—Un poco, pero iré a mi recámara a repasar mis apuntes de anatomía.

—Suerte—pasó su mano por cabello.

Me puse de pie y camine a mi cuarto, tome mi libro y me senté a mitad de mi cama y hojee apuntes.

Después de 20 minutos tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase—permití.

Entro el moreno con un plato fruta picada con miel.

—Traje tu cena, fruta para que bajes kilos.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¿Qué estoy gorda?—lo mire de una manera amenazante.

—Ja, nosotros siempre preferimos las chicas con un poco más de carne para agarrar—me miro y se puso serio— ¿tu novio no te lo ha dicho?

— ¿Mi qué?—le puse toda la atención.

Dejo la fruta en una mesa alado de mi cama y se sentó alado de mi, empezó a acariciar mi cabello hasta que soltó mi peinado dejando el cabello suelto, un alivio, la cabeza empezaba a dolerme.

—Tu novio—empezó a dar masajes en mi cráneo— ¿Itachi no?—me lo dijo con la mayor seriedad.

— ¿Tu cómo sabes mi relación con él? Aparte no somos nada.

—Siempre están juntos en la escuela, viene por ti y te viene a dejar.

—Pues es un buen chico.

— ¿Segura? El no es igual a Sasuke, el no respeta a sus novias, sólo son "una más" —enfatizo— no me gustaría que salieras lastimada.

—No me agrada que te expreses así de él, Itachi me ha demostrado cosas distintas.

—Yo sólo te digo lo que se, y me tienes que hacer caso, llevo más tiempo de conocerlo, su hermano es mi amigo y me platica sus cosas, ve a las chicas como una más, como un material, un objeto que usa y las bota.

— ¡Cállate!— le exigí cerrando mis cuadernos y poniéndome de pie—Y salte de mi habitación ¿quieres?

—Temari—Me miro y apoyo su cara en sus mano— Piensa las cosas.

— ¡Cállate! Si tanto quieres criticar a Itachi que no sea en mis presencia, y atrévete a hacerlo cuando estés mejor que él—Camine hasta la puerta y la abrí—Largo—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la entrada—Y te llevas tu cena ¿quieres?

Me miro agarro el plato y salió de la habitación, azote la puerta tras él y escuche un estruendo afuera, pero no abrí ni quise investigar.

Tome mis cosas y las metí a mi bolso, para arrojarme a la cama y quedarme dormida.

.

.

De nuevo la alarma me metí a bañar y me vestí, tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje "Hola hermano, todo aquí esta normal, hablamos al rato" no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, después de mandar el mensaje llego uno de Itachi que enseguida leí "Hola nena, no podré ir por ti, te veo en la escuela". Maldición ya es tarde, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo de mi habitación, si Itachi no pasa por mi negó que tomar el camión y es un tiempo que ya no había contado. Salí de mi recámara y mis orbes se abrieron al ver la pared de enfrente sucia, me acerque y abajo de ahí el plato que me había llevado roto y la fruta al rededor, había estrellado el paro con una pared. Puse una mano a mi boca para ocultar mi expresión, cielos es tarde.

Corrí, tome el bus, llegue a la escuela y me apresure a mi salón.

Aunque en esta primera hora es mi examen, no me preocupo mucho pues es la materia de Kakashi, siempre llega tarde, es posible que ni venga.

Llegue al salón y cielos, Justo hoy se le ocurre pegar temprano, 7:10 aún estoy en tolerancia.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto agitada.

—Señorita Temari—me miro con flojera—pase pero tendrá un punto menos en el examen por el retardo.

— ¡Pero maestro!—argumente.

—Dos puntos menos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero no le dije nada!

—Tres ¿quiere más?

—No, así está bien—suspire y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí y avanzando hasta mi sensei—gracias—le dije al tomar la hoja que me extendía con un -3 en rojo hasta arriba.

Con mi mirada busque un lugar vacío y encontré uno atrás de mi Rubio amigo, me dirigí a él me senté y empecé a contestar el examen.

Constaba de 10 preguntas, por suerte la mayoría me las sabía, titubee en una pero en pocos segundos la recordé y conteste.

—Bien, pases sus exámenes de atrás hacia adelante— ordeno el pelo plata y empezó a recoger los exámenes—Que tengan buen fin de semana, nos vemos.

—Llegaste tarde—me recalco Naruto girándose a mí.

—No me lo recuerdes—guarde mis cosas—No desayune, es hora libre, vamos a cafetería.

—Vamos—Sonrió el Rubio y comenzamos a caminar al establecimiento— ¿Café?

—Por favor—conteste de mala manera mientras me sentaba en una banca de la entrada.

A los pocos segundo regreso mi amigo.

Empezamos a platicar y le comenté el por qué había llegado tarde y él me platico que Sakura lo ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes.

—Lo mismo paso en mi situación Shikamaru me ayudo a estudiar para psicología, y fue lo mejor, te juro que aprendí mucho, fue tan lindo—comencé a suspirar.

— ¿Acaso te has enamorado de el?—pregunto mi amigo.

— ¿Qué? No, pero fue un acto muy lindo, Naruto, el es tan lindo, tan romántico.

—Que se me hace que te gusta.

—No lo creo— fruncí el ceño— aparte ofendió a Itachi...—comencé a contarle lo que paso—... En otras palabras me dijo que sólo está jugando conmigo y es mujeriego.

— ¿Y? Yo creo que habla en serio.

—Lo que me faltaba, que te pongas de su lado—bufe

—Temari, Shikamaru no lo dijo para joderte, lo hace para protegerte, yo pienso que empiezas a gustarle.

—No me importa, no es algo que me llame la atención, aparte lo quiere hacer a costas de Itachi.

—Mira—Tomo mi hombro y señalo hacia la entrada.

Mis orbes de abrieron y mis labios hicieron una expresión de O, al ver al azabache entrar de la mano con una chica, reían y ella de acurrucaba en su brazo.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta ellos.

—Hola Itachi—salude educadamente — ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?—gruñí.

—Temari— puso una cara aterrada—No importa—la miro y ella río para alejarse poco a poco— ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche?

— ¿Tu amiga está ocupada?—le sonreí.

— ¿Te pondrás de esa manera?—rodó sus ojos—Nena, yo tampoco cumpliré tus expectativas, así como no cumples las mías, no somos perfectos— se acercó y me beso los labios—te llamo en la tarde—se alejó lentamente.

Sólo gire y vi a Uzumaki.

—Es un maldito—Me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello.

No me dolió ni nada, no sentí que me faltaba algo, me sentía normal, fragmentada pero aún seguía todo unido.

—Vamos al examen ¿quieres?

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos mientras el ojo azul hacia bromas para hacerme reír y subir mis ánimos, claro, lo logro.

Llegamos y Kureni aplico el examen, todos tenían cara de confusión pero por suerte había tenido el mejor tutor, se me hizo el mejor examen, tan fácil.

Acabo y ahí mismo la maestra lo califico.

Empezó a llamar a los alumnos para que fuéramos por él.

—Uzumaki—llamo Kureni para entregar la hoja al rubio y seguir—Sabaku No— fui por él y la sensei siguió llamando alumnos.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—me miro.

—No quiero ver—sonreí— a las tres.

—Uno—comenzó a contar.

—dos—seguí.

—Tres—dijimos al unísono.

Ambos vimos nuestra hoja y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Díez—le informe.

—Ocho—me dijo.

Las chocamos y comenzamos a reír.

La clase a acabo y hacían falta tres horas de clase, pero por junta de consejo las clases se ausentaron.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?—me dijo.

—Quiero irme a casa—mire sus ojos—Me siento mal, Shikamaru me hablo con la verdad, me ayudo para estudiar y yo le grite de una manera tan horrible.

—Estas a tiempo, puedes ir a pedirle perdón.

Me sonrió y comencé a caminar a la entrada, en 20 minutos me encontraba frente a la puerta de mi casa, entre y cerré la puerta.

Entre a mi habitación y deje mi mochila para después regresar a la sala, mire la pared y ya no había nada, Shikamaru había limpiado todo, sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

Vi la puerta del jardín, se encontraba abierta y camine hasta ella, y ahí estaba mi chico, recostado bajo el árbol mirando el cielo.

— ¿No fuiste a la escuela?—pregunte.

—No tenía ganas mejor me quede aquí.

—Shikamaru—comencé a caminar hasta el— ¿puedo sentarme?

—Sí.

—Gracias—sonreí mientras me sentaba alado del Moreno.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Si quieres saber de mi examen de psicología, de maravilla— me recosté a su lado—Muchas gracias—gire mi cara y le bese la mejilla. Sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos—Lo siento Shikamaru, fui tonta al gritarte de esa manera ayer, tenías razón es un patán.

— ¿Qué te hizo?—abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Lo vi con alguien más— reí ladeadamente.

—Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte eso a ti?—dio un golpe al pasto.

—Tranquilo—Tome su bazo y me acurruque en su pecho—No me importa mucho.

—Me las va a pagar, te lo juro.

Suspiro y cerré mis ojos, escuchaba su respiración en la mía, como su pecho subía y bajaba. Mi mano se puso en su abdomen y el paso un brazo a mi espalda para sujetar mi cintura. Me sentía bien, me sentía tranquila, a gusto, feliz. Tal vez si, tal vez Shikamaru si me gusta.

— ¿Por qué eres tan flojo?—pregunte y comencé a reír.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Faltas a la escuela, llego y estas acostado aquí.

—Me gusta ver el cielo, las nubes más que nada, es tan relajante, me ayudan a pensar.

— ¿Y en que tanto quieres pensar?

—Problemas supongo.

—Para ti todo es problemático.

—La verdad sí.

Empezamos a platicar a conocernos, nos desenvolvimos de una manera totalmente distinta. Me contó muchas cosas sobre su vida pasada, no ha tenido novias, prefiere salir con amigos o más que eso quedarse a descansar en algún lado. Conocí más sus gustos y cosas que le desagradan.

—Entonces hay personas problemáticas—reí.

—Demasiado, tú por ejemplo.

—¿¡Que te pasa!? Si yo soy un encanto— bromee

—Un encanto del mal.

— ¡Shikamaru!

—Eres la chica más problemática que he conocido.

—Y tú el más flojo.

—Tú la más estricta

—Tú el más irresponsable.

—Tú la más sensible

—Tú el más atento

—Tú la más linda.

—Tú el más cálido.

—Tú la más bonita.

—Tu el más apuesto—Comenzó a reír y caí en el juego que había comenzado— ¡No es cierto! Es broma, no creas que es verdad—Trate de escudarme separándome de él y sentándome.

—¿De verdad? —Se pudo frente a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla—Porque pienso que eres demasiado tierna y ruda a la vez como para dejarte ir.

Suspire fuertemente para aguantar mi respiración por un buen rato, me acerque a él, para que nuestra respiración chocara, nos miramos, su cálida mirada en la mía, sentía como me estremecía por dentro, saco su lengua para humedecer sus labios, estaba claro, estábamos a punto de besarnos, subí mis manos hasta su cabello y el las puse en mi cintura.

—Temari...—me susurro—Tu teléfono está sonando dentro de la casa.

— ¿Eh?— ladee mi cabeza y escuche el tono de llamada— ¡Mi celular!—Grite y me corrí a contestar.

Abrí mi maleta y saque el móvil.

— ¿Hola?

—Nena, estoy abajo, vamos a un bar de aquí cerca.

— ¿Itachi?

—Sí, ya baja, no tardes.

—Pero yo no...—escuche como colgó—... No quiero ir—conteste cuando ya estaba la línea cortada.

Suspire y mi vista se dirigió al marco de la puerta donde estaba el Nara.

— ¿Problemas? — cuestiono.

—No es eso, tengo que acabar con esto.

—No vayas, no quiero que te lastime de nuevo.

—Tengo que acabar con esto, no pasara nada.

—Escucha no quiero que seas una más de su lista.

No sé porque, pero empezó a molestarme de nuevo de que me volviera a comparar.

— ¿Me crees tonta para caer?

—Claro que no, pero no sé cómo le hace que a todas se tira.

Me enojo más, no eran las mejores palabras para decirme eso.

— ¡Shikamaru! No soy de esas fáciles que le conoces, que hasta posiblemente tú tienes.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Además no me tienes que reclamar nada, tú y yo no somos nada.

Lo mire, agarre mi bolso mi celular y salí de mi habitación empujándolo y azotando la puerta del apartamento.

Baje de de una manera tremenda, para estar frente a la puerta y ver al azabache recargado en su motocicleta, corrí a e, necesitaba que me abrazan, que me consolaran y que me dijeran que todo estaría bien.

—Hola— Lo salude cortes.

—Corre— me extendió el casco y se sentó correctamente— Vamos tarde, nos están esperando.

— ¿Nos esperan? , ¿Quiénes? — conteste subiéndome a la moto sin su ayuda.

—Mis amigos Konan y ellos.

—Ah.

Fue mi última respuesta para empezar a avanzar.

Las calles a las que entraba eran más oscuras y solas, solo vi que daba vueltas, seguía derecho y se detuvo frente a un Bar.

—Baja— me ordeno mientras el bajaba del transporte.

Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, los tipos de la entrada horribles, entramos y se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban sus amigos, y al verlo hicieron una mueca de alivio.

—Itachi, la cita era a las 5, ya van a hacer las 6— le reclamo el rubio demente.

—Lo siento Deidara, tenía asuntos que hacer.

— ¿Ocupado con la chica? — bromeo Konan.

—Otra— se echo a reír Itachi y simplemente no entendía, o sea, ¿Estaba con otra? — Intégrate— me jalo.

Lo vi de una manera repugnante y lo empuje para echarme a correr, empuje a algunas personas hasta entrar al baño.

Me puse frente al tocador y me mire al espejo, maldita hora en que decidí venirme a vivir en Tokio y maldita hora que le di entrada a ese baboso de Itachi; saque mi teléfono y marque el numero, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

— ¿Hola? ¿Temari?— contesto su dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Gaara, pequeño ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien Temari, muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionado Kankuro y Karin me llevaran a un concierto de X-Japan.

— ¿Irán a Osaka?

—Están es Osaka, es hoy, de hecho vamos tarde— rio— Tengo que colgar hermana, te quiero mucho.

—Yo igual— colgó— Te quiero…

Maldición, azote un golpe a la pared, y poco a poco me acerque a la puerta, quería irme pero ya, y en ese instante la puerta se abrió y entro el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué te crees para alejarte de mi tanto tiempo? — Empezó a dar pasos hacia mí.

Con torpeza comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared.

—Aléjate—le ordene.

—Ya espere mucho tiempo, llevamos casi dos meses haciendo lo que tú quieres, llevo dos meses tratando de ser comprensible y aguantar las condiciones que pones sólo para tirarte en la menor oportunidad que tenga, pero tú me sales con que no quieres o no estás lista— se acercó hasta aprisionarme y tenerme acorralada—Ya basta—Me tomo de mi cadera y empezó a devorar mi cuello—es hora de que yo elija que hacer.

Mi respiración se tornó agitada, yo no quería estar con Itachi era un insulto, comenzó a besarme con demanda y lo hacía de una manera que me lastimaba, lo hacía con rudeza con egoísmo, comenzó a lastimarme.

—Me duele— Me queje en un momento que tomo para respirar— para por favor.

—Si esto apenas empezó.

Me beso con más demanda y en un rápido movimiento me cargo y depósito en el lavamanos para acomodarse entre mis dos piernas, trate de empujar su persona pero no era muy útil, sus fuerzas son mayor a las mías, entre tanto forcejeo me detuve y no hice ningún movimiento, y fue ahí cuando sentí su choque de su intimidad con la mía, aún teníamos nuestra ropa, pero él tenía hambre de sexo, algo que busco desde un principio, empecé a empujarlo de nuevo pero nada servía, me estaba dando asco sus rudas y sucias acciones.

— ¡Quítate!—le grite con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso.

Siguió haciendo sus movimientos y me hice a la idea de que acabaría violada.

Suspire y mis fuerzas desvanecieron cuando el cuerpo que me demandaba de alejó brutalmente de mi, atreví a abrir mis ojos y note a Itachi en el piso, mis orbes de abrieron pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir la persona que me había salvado.

—Déjala en paz ¿Quieres?— le escupió —Nunca más te atrevas a tocarla.

—Shikamaru—mis ojos brillaron al ver a mi héroe y por inercia me coloque atrás de el.

— ¡Mocoso! ¿Tú que te metes?— regaño el mayor sobando su mejilla que tiempo antes había sido golpeada por el Nara.

—Espero que hayas escuchado bien—reafirmo mi compañero—nunca más te le vuelvas a acercar.

Después de esas palabras tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar olvidando la vista de todos alrededor del lugar.

Una vez fuera me sólo y comenzó a caminar de una manera veloz.

—Gracias Shikamaru— me puse al par de su paso. Pero no contesto; llegamos al edificio y no hablaba aunque sea por infinidad de disculpas que le ofrecía, abrió la puerta pase y cerro y seguía sin hablarme—Lo siento— le dije sentándome en la sala.

—A la próxima hazme caso—fue su única contestación antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Pensé que inventabas esas historias.

—Te dije la verdad —apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro—Lo mismo le hizo a Ino.

— ¿Eh?

—Un día fui con Choji al gimnasio a jugar un rato, pero al entrar notamos al fondo una pareja, pensamos que era Sasuke y Tenten pero no, era Itachi e Ino haciendo las mismas bajezas que te estaba haciendo, mi amigo y yo la defendimos y se puede decir que la salvamos, el muy animal quería abusar de ella, desde ese momento los tres nos hicimos muy unidos.

—No me sorprende Ino es muy bonita.

—Tú eres más, por eso tenía pavor al pensar que te podía hacer ese hombre y no estaba tan equivocado.

—Lamento no escuchar.

—no importa, como eres niña mimada te viene valiendo lo que la gente te aconseje, como mamá y papá te ponen todo en charola de oro.

Me aleje de él bruscamente.

—Oye—lo llamé—así como tu elegiste separarte de tus padres a la edad de 16 años yo igual me aleje de ellos a la misma edad, pero no por elección— ahora fui yo la que se acurruco en el— ellos murieron Shikamaru.

En pocas palabras le resumí lo difícil que había sido para mí y el problema que Gaara tenía, sólo me abrazo y escucho atento.

—Tranquila Temari—me calmo cuando escucho mi sollozo—lo lamento mucho, pero eres muy fuerte— me abrazo más fuerte— te prometo que te ayudare y encontrarte un médico que haga la operación a Gaara, lo haremos juntos—beso mi cabello—no te dejare sola ¿escúchate?

—Shikamaru nunca me dejes—me pegue más a él y empecé a cabecear de sueño.

—Nunca lo haré Temari, siempre estaré para ti, de ahora en adelante te protegeré.

Y nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición tan linda y tranquila.

Ahora sentía una paz, Shikamaru me había dado protección y consuelo. Lo que necesitaba.

Me sentía tan bien con el cerca de mí, como una adicción, mi adicción.

El.

El chico que me gusta.


	6. Felices fiestas

_**Capítulo 5: Felices fiestas.**_

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de temporada navideña, después de todo creo que las merezco.

Abro la puerta de mi apartamento, era sábado y al no poder dormir decidí ir a surtir la despensa, dejo las bolsas en el comedor y salgo de nuevo a la sala.

— ¡Shikamaru, gran flojo! ¿Dónde estás?— empecé a gritar.

—Cállate, no tienes que ser tan ruidosa — contesto saliendo de su habitación bostezando.

— ¿Estabas dormido? ¡Pero si van a ser la 1:00 de la tarde!

—Y eso que me despertaste.

—Vaya—bufe y me senté en el sofá—Guarda las cosas que traje.

—Lo hago al rato—se tiró alado de mi y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas.

—Torpe, desde que llegue a esta casa yo soy la que hace la mayoría de cosas, es hora de que aunque sea en vacaciones se inviertan los lugares—lo empuje hasta que cayó en seco al piso.

— ¡Ay! —Se quejó sobando su cabeza— ¡Duele mujer!

—Apúrate zángano.

—Mínimo una disculpa ¿no?—lo mire y reí.

—Lo lamento Shikamaru— bese su nariz — ¿Podrías guardar las cosas?

—Así cambian las cosas, ni quien de niegue—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la cocina a hacer lo ordenado.

Mientras tanto saque mi móvil y comencé a marcar un número.

—Bueno— contestaron.

—Gaara, hola.

—Temari, que gusto hablar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo están todos?

—Bien, Karin se enfermó pero Kankuro y yo nos convertimos en enfermeros y ya está saliendo de la enfermedad, un resfriado nada grave.

—Que bueno, ¿Y tú? ¿Te estás tomando tu medicina?

—Claro

—Que bien, ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones?

—Sí, ayer ¿tu?

—Igual.

—Podríamos organizar algo, podrías venir a quedarte unos días conmigo, o bueno, si quieres o puedes, puedo ir a visitarte.

—Me encanta esa idea, ¿Qué tal si organizamos la cena de año nuevo aquí? Para qué igual venga Kankuro y Karin.

—Sería fabuloso, es más le voy a decir a Kankuro en este instante—se escucho como mi hermano preguntaba y aproveche el instante para hacer lo mismo.

—Shikamaru mis hermanos vienen en año nuevo a cenar—le informe apartándome un poco del teléfono.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?—contesto el Moreno.

—Te estoy avisando—reí y el bufo.

—Temari—hablaron de la línea.

— ¿Kankuro?

—Sí, adivina que.

—Suelta.

—Se escuchan rumores que en la universidad de Osaka abrirán tu carrera, ¿Sabes qué significa eso? ¡Podrás regresar!

—Oye, hablamos luego para ponernos de acuerdo para la cena, te quiero, saluda a Karin de mi parte—colgué.

Aventé el teléfono y mi expresión era de horror, cabe la posibilidad de regresarme, de estar de nuevo con mi familia, estar en Osaka y olvidarme de Tokio. Me puse de pie y corrí hasta donde estaba Shikamaru y lo abrace, también lo dejaría a él.

—Hey, ¿Todo bien?—me pregunto separándome un poco y limpiando mis lágrimas que tontamente deje escapar— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Tú, prometiste siempre protegerme ¿verdad?—tome su playera y lo jale.

—Por supuesto, pero no se qué tiene que ver eso ahora.

—No quiero dejarte.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Abrázame tonto!

El ya no dijo nada, me abrazo y sentí su protección tan cálida, empezó a darme pequeños besos en la frente que poco después empezaban a darme cosquillas para comenzar a reír y ahí estaba el, de nuevo alegrando mi día, ganando mi mejor momento. ¿Ahora qué haría sin él?

.

.

Regresamos de cenar, eran como las 8:00 pm. Se puso al frente de mi y tomo mi rostro, empezó a acariciar mis mejillas.

—Bien, ya es hora de dormir— beso mi frente— Buenas noches.

Lo tomé de la mano.

—Hay que jugar un rato Play—Chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Sabes jugar?

—Claro— Sonreí.

—Bueno—regreso y se puso a conectar lo— Ten—me extendió un estuche— busca el juego que quieras.

Comencé a buscar algo que llama mi atención y fue cuando encontré KOF.

—Este—le di el juego y comenzamos a jugar.

Pasamos un rato totalmente agradable, jugamos de todo y no perdimos ninguna oportunidad para reír o hacer un comentario agradable que endulzara la noche del otro.

A mi tercer bostezo me miro.

— ¿Ya estas cansada?

—Algo.

—Oye, Neji va a hacer una reunión, van a ir todos mis amigos, me parece que es la semana que viene ¿Quieres ir?

—Me encantaría.

Ambos reímos.

—Ya van a ser las 12:00, ¿Te parece si ya dormidos?

—Me parece bien— le sonreí.

El se puso de pie y se estiró, apago el equipo.

—Buenas noches—me dijo. Lo sujete de su brazo y lo gire para abrazarlo. Empezó a sonreír—Que bonita eres—empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

—No te hagas ilusiones galán—le guiñe el ojo—que la persona que me gusta se llama Shikamaru.

Abrió sus ojos e hizo una mueca que poco a poco se transformo en una sonrisa.

—Pobre de ti, a él le gusta una chica que se llama Temari.

Sentí una angustia en mi corazón, una emoción incontrolable, una punzada justo en el corazón.

— ¿Y cómo es esa tal Temari?—bromee para esconder mi entusiasmo.

—Veamos—se giró para ponerse a mi espalda, cruzar su brazos por mi abdomen y acomodar su menos en mi cabeza, es algo que me encantaba que fuera más alto que yo—Ella es tan ruda, una molestia, una piedrita en el zapato, una persona súper exigente—bajo un poco su cabeza y beso mi mejilla— también es muy guapa, la más guapa que he conocido, ¿sabes? Cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que estaba soñando, no podía creer que tanta belleza pudiera estar junta. Unos ojos que te dicen tanto con una sola mirada, de un color jade que te impactan de inmediato, una sonrisa que deseas que tu esposa tenga, para verla todos los días al despertar, no tengo palabras, es una belleza incomparable, es hermosa.

— ¿Cómo la chica de tu sueños?

—No—dejo la posición para ponerse frente a mi—tu eres real.

Si podía ser feliz en un instante era ese, me sentía tan bien, tan tranquila, no se sí está bien decirlo, pero, enamorada.

Tome su cuello y empecé a acariciar su piel expuesta, me tomo de la cintura y empezamos a desaparecer la distancia hasta que nuestras narices chocaron. Su respiración era como la mía, agitada. Suspire y el bajó un poco su altura. Nuestros labios de rosaron muy leve para separarse de inmediato, nos aseguramos de lo que estábamos haciendo, y los dos desaparecimos la distancia entre ellos. Nuestros labios se unieron y comenzaron a sobarse, a bailar a un copas tan delicado, lo hacía con una decencia, una tranquilidad, por temor a lastimarme.

—Lo siento—se separó.

—No, no importa— lo mire y volví a besar sus labios—gracias Shikamaru.

Jugué con su nariz y me metí a mi habitación.

Ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

.

.

Salí de baño enredada en toallas, corrí a mi habitación entre, y enrede mi cabello, me cambie, un pantalón azul marino, un suéter café muy tenue y zapatos del mismo tono.

Empecé a maquillarme y antes de salí me mire al espejo, al menos yo pensaba que me veía bien.

Tome mi bolso y salí de mi recámara para encontrarme al Nara sentado en el sofá.

— ¿Lista?—Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

—Lista—confirme para tomar su mano y empezar el viaje.

Salimos del edificio y cruzamos la avenida para esperar un taxi, después de subirnos el viaje duro al rededor de 10 minutos.

Al estar al pie de la construcción toque la puerta y en menos de cinco minutos nos abrió Hinata, una chica de mi edad, estatura un poco más baja que la mía, piel blanca, ojos plateados, cabello azulado largó y lacio y buen cuerpo.

—Temari, Shikamaru, que gusto que vinieran, pasen—sonrió educadamente y pasamos.

Era un departamento muy grande, de tres pisos. Llegamos a la sala y se encontraban todos, bueno faltaban algunos.

— ¡Hola!—les grite a todos para llamar su atención.

— ¡Temari!— grito el Rubio eufórico y corrió a abrazarme— ¡Qué bueno que llegas, te he extrañado mujer!

Comencé a reír para después saludar a todos.

Comencé a platicar con Naruto sobre asuntos sin importancia.

—Oye— me llamo bajando la voz— Tengo que contarte algo.

—Suelta.

—Ayer me bese con Sakura.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—grite captando la atención de algunos invitados.

—Cállate—me miro feo y entendí— nos besamos ayer, y quedamos en que hoy estaríamos como amigos, si no sentimos nada mal, como amigos quedaríamos y lo de ayer sólo fue un error, pero si no, empezaríamos a pensar en algo formal.

Mis gestos no tenían comparación alguna, no podía creerlo.

— ¿Y te gusta?—pregunte dándole un pequeño golpe con mi codo y subiendo mis cejas.

—Claro— de inmediato contesto— es muy linda.

Seguimos platicando y antes de dirigimos al comedor al comer la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una castaña tomada de la mano de un joven de buen parecer.

— ¡Tenten!—la llamo Ino sonriendo

—Hola chicos—sonrió y miro a su novio —Saluda— le alcanzo a decir y el arqueo una ceja.

—Hola—entre dientes saludo.

—Lamentamos la tardanza—se escudó Tenten.

—No importa pasen—dijo Neji—Bien ya estamos todos pasemos a comer.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, al tomar asiento Shikamaru me ayudo jalando la silla y empujando cuando ya estaba sentada, algo realmente caballeroso.

—Es-espero que les gusté—comento Hinata poniendo al centro de la mesa unas pizzas recién horneadas.

—Estoy seguro que si—dijo Kiba desconcertando a todos—Se ve delicioso.

Comenzamos a degustar la comida mientras hablábamos de distintos temas. Podía ver actos que hacía cada uno Sakura echando miradas a Naruto y guiños por parte de él, Kiba intentaba entablar conversación con Hinata, estaba claro le interesaba, Tenten quejándose de que se había enchilado y su novio acercándole agua para empezar a quitar los picantes de su comida, Neji platicaba con Ino y Choji.

— ¿Y qué tal la escuela para los de nuevo ingreso?—pregunto Ino

—Bu-bueno a mí me gusta mucho mi carrera—dijo una Hinata sonrojada.

—Mi carrera es genial ¡De veras!— Grito el Rubio — ¿Verdad Temari?

—Ah, claro, pero hay unos maestros que te sacan de quicio—todos rieron— Por ejemplo Kurenai.

—Su clase es muy aburrida—añadió Kiba—la tuve el semestre pasado.

—Bueno pero una clase de psicología no te afectara mucho si tienes el mejor tutor en esa materia — Me miro picara la castaña— ¿O me equivoco?

—Bueno, Shikamaru si me ayuda—lo mire y ladeo una sonrisa— A veces— finalice.

Seguimos platicando por un buen rato conociéndonos más entre todos.

—Bien—se puso de pie Neji—tengo guardado algo por aquí— camino al refri y saco un six de cerveza colocándolo al centro de la mesa.

—Ya se habían tardado—comento Sasuke siendo el primero en tomar una lata.

Todos tomaron y Neji saco más cervezas que tenía guardadas.

Sólo veía como cada uno se empinada la bebida, no soporte más, huí del lugar. Me puse de pie sin que nadie lo notara y camine al pequeño balcón que contenía el enorme departamento, me incline a él y recargue mis codos en el barandal.

— ¿Por qué no vienes adentro?—pregunto Shikamaru poniéndose detrás de mi cuerpo.

—No quiero—suspire y le di la cara—No quiero verlos beber, no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—apoyo sus manos al barandal en forma de que estuviera acorralada.

—Mis padres ¿Recuerdas? Ellos murieron en un accidente, una persona ebria choco su carro hacia el de mis padres, ambos murieron. Por eso no me gusta beber y ver tomar a gente la bebida que los mato.

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad.

—No importa— intente sonreír.

—Bien si no vas a beber me quedo contigo—le sonreí— que bonita combinación hacen las estrellas reflejadas en tus ojos.

Reí y empezamos a disfrutar de los momentos solos.

Después de platicar escuchamos un estruendo horrible adentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— tome su bazo.

—No estoy seguro.

Entramos y lo primero que vimos en el sillón una Sakura siendo tragada por Naruto mientras decían "Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo" El Moreno y ti comenzamos a reír para seguir viendo las siguientes escenas, Ino y Choji tirados en el piso y aún bebiendo cuando la rubia le decía "Eres de los mejores chicos que he conocido podrías gustarme" algo que nos impresiono mucho pero nos alerto más respuesta de Akimichi "Tu ya me gustas" reímos de nuevo y seguimos, para encontrar un Neji golpeando fuertemente una puerta, comprendí por que el estruendo.

—Neji ¿Qué te sucede?— Shikamaru tomo el hombro del chico.

—Ahí, afuera—narro Neji.

—Adentro—corrigió mi chico.

—Ahí adentro, está el bestia con mi prima—comenzó a torcer — le va a hacerlo inimaginable—eructo y comprendimos que estaba ebrio.

—Tenemos que abrir la puerta—le sugerí a mi compañero.

El en un hábil movimiento Shikamaru me quito un pasador y comenzó a abrir la puerta, para que en tres segundos sonara un "clic" en el pasador, poso su mano en la perilla, la giro y abrió, nuestros ojos buscaron rápido los cuerpos humanos para salvar a la pequeña Hinata de Kiba, pero lo que observamos fue peor. Una piel totalmente nívea combinada con una dorada, cabellos azules que eran jalados salvajemente por la poseedora de unas hebras castañas, la figura masculina en un va y ven hacia la femenina que no paraba de gritar su nombre, poco a poco cerramos la puerta y vimos a Neji.

— ¡AHÍ ADENTRO ESTA SASUKE Y TENTEN HACIÉNDOLO!—grite tomándolo del cuello y agotándolo varias veces.

—Maldito, hiciste que viéramos esa escena—bufo Shikamaru—Mira—señalo al comedor—ahí está Hinata durmiendo de briaga y alado Kiba.

Lo fulminamos con la mirada pero de lugar de pedir desculas empezó a vomitar.

Y de nuevo mis risas interminables con él.

—Vamos a casa—me extendió la mano y la tomé para salir del lugar no sin antes percatarnos de que no sufrirían algún daño.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento.

—Oye— lo mire coquetamente cuando ya se dirigía a su habitación—En un momento vienes.

Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

Mientras me puse mi pijama, un short y una playera de tirantes. Empecé a des maquillarme y a cepillar mi cabello cuando note una presencia, gire y está el guapo de Shikamaru sin playera y con sólo un pantalón de pijama.

— ¿Para qué me requieres?—bromeo.

—Tengo frío— le dije al ponerme de pie y caminar hasta donde estaba, tome su mano y lo jale al interior de mi habitación, para empezar a abrazarlo y darme gusto en ese bien trabajado abdomen— ¿podrías hacerme compañía?

Me miro y se rasco su cabeza.

—Estoy nervioso—río.

Lo jale hasta que ambos quedamos acostados en la cama.

—Tranquilo— lo bese lento y después me recargue en su pecho entrelazando nuestras piernas—Tengo sueño, no sería capaz de hacerte algo—suspire—al menos hoy no.

Comenzamos a reír y me protegió con sus brazos para en poco segundos quedar dormidos.

.

.

.

Y han pasado así todas las vacaciones, y es algo que me alegra pues mi relación con Shikamaru es la mejor.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Temari? ¿Qué crees? Te acabo de inscribir en la universidad de aquí, empiezas en enero, te regresarás a vivir con nosotros a Osaka ¿No es genial?

. ..

Maldición.


	7. La verdad que nos quiebra

_**Capitulo 6: La verdad que nos quiebra.**_

Abrí mis ojos para sentir un cuerpo cálido que me protegía, alce mi rostro y note el pecho de alguien que subía y baja conforme a su respiración, lo mire al rosto y sonreí. Repartí besos por lo que ahora ocupada como almohada, su pecho, recorrí hasta su cuello, donde empecé a moverse o a respirar agitado cuando posaba mis labios en esa zona, continúe hasta sus mejillas para finalizar en su boca.

—Despierta Shikamaru— Lo moví un poco— Hey, despierta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— se giro para estar frente a mí, me sostuvo la cintura y cerro de nuevo los ojos.

—Vamos, despierta— comencé a darle besos en la nariz a lo que él solo sonreía.

—Vamos a dormí un rato ¿Quieres bonita?

Guarde silencio y escuchaba como su respiración se hacía más pesada cada vez, en poco tiempo me quede dormida.

.

Me desperté de nuevo y mire la ventana, ya no era azul el cielo, si no rojizo. Mire al joven que me acurrucaba.

—Shikamaru— comencé a menearlo— Despierta.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Tengo hambre— le puse una cara de puchero.

—Ve a la cocina por algo— bostezo.

—Tengo frio ve tu.

Me miro y rodo los ojos para sentarse al filo de la cama— Pero el tonto es uno por quererte tanto— se estiro y camino a la cocina. En menos de 10 minutos regreso— Ten— me extendió un emparedado.

— ¿Tu no vas a comer? — conteste sentándome en la cama y mordiendo el alimento.

—No.

—Ten— le ofrece— come.

Solo sonrío y acepto lo que le di. Después de comer dejo el plato en el buro junto a mi cama y se echo de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres dormir más? — pregunto abrazándome.

Solo asentí y me acurruque en el.

De nuevo nos quedamos dormidos.

.

Ahora algo fue lo que me despertó, unos jalones en mi cabello. Al abrir los ojos mi vista se fue a la ventana, con el cielo ahora, azul marino, mire a la persona que me proporcionaba los jalones.

—Déjame dormir— le dije agitando me cabeza.

—Nunca creí que durmieras todo el día— empezó a reír.

— ¿Todo… el día?

—Son como las siete de la noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Por ti bien como lo haces todos los días! — comencé a gritar histéricamente.

—Shh— poso sus labios sobre los míos para callarme — Guarda silencio.

Lo mire y me miro tiernamente acomodando mis cabellos atrás de mi oreja.

— ¿Qué somos? — pregunte tomándolo de su mano.

— ¿De qué o qué?

—Nos besamos, dormimos juntos, nos gustamos ¿Qué soy para ti?

—Es problemático— bostezo— Eres como mi ama.

— ¿Tu ama?

—Sí, todo lo que ordenas que haga, lo hare por ti.

— ¿Todo? — Lo mire y solté una picara mirada.

—Todo.

—Quiero que me des un beso, de esos largos.

Ladeo su sonrisa y comenzó a besarme, pero en un hábil movimiento me posicione encima de el, mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y mis ante brazos descansaban al costado de su cabeza, el puso sus manos en mi espalda y una entro por debajo de la playera, haciendo que me arqueara a el por el contacto con sus dedos, empezamos a besarnos con demanda. Jale con mis dientes su labio inferior, y en venganza cambio la posición, colocándose el encima de mí, haciendo que tuviera mejor dominio del beso, empezó a mover más ágil los labios y como respuestas nuestras lenguas empezaron a conocerse, a pelar y a ganar territorio.

—Ah… Shikamaru— Susurre su nombre acompañado de un sonido, creo que le llaman gemido.

—Perdón— se aparto rápidamente de mí — ¿Te lastime?

—No— conteste agitada y el respiraba de la misma manera — Me encantas— Suspire y espere a que mi frecuencia respiratoria y cardiaca regresara a su estado normal.

—Tú más— me beso la frente.

—Tengo hambre— me senté la cama.

— ¿Pizza?

—Me encantaría.

Mientras el pedía por teléfono, tome mi celular y marque el número de mi hermano.

— ¿Hola?

—Gaara, ¿Cómo estás?

—Temari, muy bien ¿Y tú?

—Igual ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por ahí?

—De maravilla, pero oye...

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tú me prometiste que haríamos una cena, y no la hemos hecho.

— ¡Ah! La cena— lo había olvidado por completo— Puede ser este viernes.

— ¿¡Me estás hablando enserio ¡?

—Sí.

—Que bien yo quedare con Kankuro, ¿A qué hora?

—Lleguen a las 6 de la tarde.

—Ahí estaremos.

Luego de una buena charla con mi hermano colgué.

— ¿Vienen? — pregunto el moreno

—Sí, todo tiene que estar listo— lo mire— Todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Sonrío, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa "Si Kankuro se da cuenta de que estoy feliz aquí, podría olvidar lo de la Universidad de Osaka y me quedaría aquí, contigo".

.

.

.

—Te ves bien—suspiro el Moreno— ya aléjate del espejo mujer.

—Necesito estar perfecta— me puse frente a él.

—Pero sin tantas cosas ya lo eres.

Le sonreí.

Hoy era la cena, la reunión con mi familia. Estaba nerviosa necesitaba ser perfecta, tal vez así Kankuro pensaría la opción de dejarme aquí. Me mire al espejo de nuevo, tenía un vestido negro que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas, un escote trasero, desde mis hombros hasta por arriba de mi hueso sacro, dejando al descubierto mi espalda, las mangas eran largas, lo acompañe con unos tacones azules y un collar que Karin me regalo la Navidad pasada que tenía de dije un zafiro azul. Mi cabello lo deje suelto.

Gire a ver a Shikamaru, tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, el mismo tono que la camisa y una corbata roja.

—Te ves realmente apuesto—me acerque y lo tomé del cuello para empezar a pasar mis labios por los lóbulos de sus orejas— Genial para la ocasión.

No dijo nada, pero subió sus manos hasta mis espalda, que esta al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciar suavemente mi piel hacia que me arqueara a él, giro un poco su rostro para quedar frente al mío y comenzar a besarme.

"Toc Toc" fue lo que se escucho en la puerta y nos separamos rápidamente.

Suspire y lo vi.

— ¿Serán ellos?—me pregunto rascándose su cabeza.

—Ye creo, ¿Listo?—me dirigí a la puerta y posee mi mano en el picaporte.

—Listo—sonrió.

Gire y di un tirón, para dar lugar a tres personas, un pelirrojo con una camisa azul, pantalón negro y bufanda café, me veía alegre y con una sonrisa si será. Una pelirroja esbelta, con un vestido al mismo vuelo que el mío color rojo, que me sonreía. Por último un castaño con una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino.

Les sonreí y el trío se me arrojo encima.

—Hermana te extrañe montones— me estrujaba mi hermano menor.

—Temari, amiga—me sujeto Karin.

—Qué bonita estas— me revolvió el cabello mi hermano Kankuro.

—Me alegro de verlos, los extrañe— recordé a Shikamaru —Kankuro tengo que presentarte a alguien.

—Temari— sonrió nerviosa Karin—Aún no le había comentado.

—Bueno se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano—me escudo Gaara.

—No entiendo de que hablan — Regaño Kankuro

—Cielos—suspire— Con quien comparto el apartamento, antes que nada, es una súper respetuosa, educada, amable y gentil, me ayuda en todo— Me aparte para que ellos tuvieran vista hacia dentro del apartamento— Kankuro, te presento a Shikamaru mi compañero de apartamento, Shikamaru te presento a Kankuro mi hermano mayor.

— ¡Has estado viviendo con un chico!—Lo examino de piel a cabeza— ¿Qué les pasa?

—Hola—despreocupado saludo el Nara.

— ¡Qué demonios!—seguía reclamando.

—No seas mal educado y saluda — le ordeno Karin dándole un jalón de brazos.

—Hola intruso que quiere robarme a mi hermana— ¿No podía encontrar un saludo peor?

—Tengo hambre— A veces amaba tanto a Gaara.

—Pues vamos a comer— sugerí rápido para cambiar de tema.

Mientas nos dirigíamos al comedor, el castaño aún asesinaba con la mirada a Shikamaru.

—Huele delicioso— menciono Karin al absorber los olores que salían de una pasta que coloque al centro de la mesa.

—Use tu receta, sólo espero que sepa por lo menos la mitad de bien— bromee.

—Vaya me siento alagada, pero el alumno supero al maestro— río.

Seguía sacando guisados y acomodando al centro de la mesa los platillos, y de seguro los pensamientos de Kankuro eran "¿Por qué el flojo no le ayuda?"

Cuando termine tome asiento.

—Todo se ve muy rico —sonrió mi pelirrojo favorito.

—Sólo ruego que como se ve sepa—burle—Shikamaru tú eres el dueño de la casa, ¿Puedes dar los honores?

—Me saltare las gracias, son problemáticas— Genial.

Tomo pasta con un poco de pollo y seguido de él nos servimos las porciones que deseábamos.

Comíamos y disfrutábamos la comida, que por suerte sí sabía muy bien.

— ¿Y qué tal la escuela?— cuestiono mi hermano mayor. Sabía que era la oportunidad para convencerlo.

—De maravilla, no sabes que bien me la paso, mis clases me encantan, he hecho muchos amigo y las instalaciones son las mejores, es la mejor escuela y no la cambiaría por nada— Mis ojos brillaron y le sonreía.

—Qué bueno que te gusta— me ánimo mi amiga.

Mire al Moreno para encontrarme el tercer bostezo seguido de una cara de aburrimiento. Agradecí que nadie lo noto; mi hermano pelirrojo comenzó a tallarse sus ojos con el costado de sus manos.

— ¿Tienes sueño?— le pregunte tomándole la mano.

—Un poco, estoy cansado.

—Todos—inquirió Kankuro—Todos estamos muy cansados.

Justo cuando acabo de mencionar la frase, Karin me ayudo a recoger los platos.

— ¿Se quedarán?—por fin hablo Shikamaru.

—No lo sé— confuso Kankuro pero aún con un odio en la mirada.

—Quédense, mañana podríamos salir a algún lado— les dije sonriente.

—Hay que quedarnos Kankuro—dijo mi amiga tomando a Kankuro del brazo.

—Está bien, me gustaría inspeccionar que pasa en una noche—afirmo el castaño.

—Bien, ustedes pueden dormir en la habitación de Temari— miro a Karin y a Kankuro, para después verme a mí—Tu puedes dormir en la mía—me sonroje por completo, Kankuro arqueo las cejas, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? — Con tu hermano—a completo y suspire aliviada—yo dormiré en la sala, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones asignadas.

Mientras me cambiaba y me ponía algo más cómoda.

—Parece un buen chico—me dijo Gaara lanzándosela a la cama, que por suerte estaba limpia igual que toda la habitación.

—Lo es—le sonreí.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Buenas noches pequeño— bese su frente y apague la luz para dormir junto a él.

.

.

.

Sentí como me movían y poco a poco abrí los ojos para encontrarme a mi cálido hermano.

—Temari despierta— me movió de nuevo.

—Gaara, es temprano aún, duérmete—me gire y cubrí mi cara.

—Temari, ya van a ser las 11:30.

— ¿Las 11:30?—salte de la cama— ¡Tus pastillas!

—No te preocupes, Karin ya me las dio.

— ¿Entonces ya esta despierta?

—Sí, también Kankuro. — ¡Genial! De seguro han de estar viendo al sensual de Shikamaru dormir— Tus hábitos de sueño están horribles— me regaño.

—Tranquilo—me puse de pie y corrí a la sala para encontrarme a la pareja en una pelea de cosquillas —Buenos días—interrumpo.

— ¡Hola!—me grito la novia de mi hermano para después darle un zape— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, ¿ustedes?

—De maravilla— añadió Kankuro para mandarle una mirada burlona a su novia—Es más ni dormimos—ambos se echaron a reír.

— ¡Son unos pervertidos!— les regañe.

—Temari, ¿quieres venir a ayudarme?— gire al escuchar la voz y me encontré a Shikamaru en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con un delantal y una espátula en la mano derecha. Camine hasta él y ambos entramos a la cocina—Son muy escandalosos— me miro y giro de nuevo al guiso.

— ¿Eh?— cuestione mientas sacaba los platos para el desayuno.

—Esperaron como 10 minutos, para empezar a hacer ruidos delicados, y en 30 minutos estaba gritando su nombre como loca—se sonrojó y sumergió más su cuello.

—Me estás diciendo, que tú... ¿Tú los escuchaste?

—Aunque no quisiera, tu habitación está al frente de la sala—suspiro y río — Espero que tú no seas igual al momento de la acción, ruego que no sea de familia.

— ¿Eh?—volví a preguntar ladeando un poco la cabeza — ¡Cállate!—le di un empujón para llevar los platos al comedor.

Después de un tiempo, el moreno término el desayuno y lo llevo a la mesa, donde todos comimos y hasta mi hermano mayor elogio el buen guiso de mi compañero.

— ¿Cuales son los planes de hoy?—pregunto entusiasmado el menor de todos.

—Yo quiero ir a comprar ropa—agrego la pelirroja— No es posible que no tenga ninguna prenda de la capital.

—Yo te acompaño, desde que llegue no he comprado nada—me ofrecí.

—Si apenas puedes con la que tienes— se burlo Shikamaru.

—Nunca es suficiente—afirmo Karin orgullosa.

—Vaya, yo no voy con ustedes, la última vez que las acompañe a cambiar unos jeans de Temari, se tardaron infinidad de horas, empezaron a probarse más ropa, llegamos a medio día y nos fuimos como a las 7 de la noche— dijo Gaara cubriendo su rostro—yo no voy—reafirmo.

—Tengo una idea—comento el Nara— aquí cerca hay una plaza, hay tiendas de ropa, pero igual hay tiendas de deportes, videojuegos y música, podemos ir todos y sólo dividirnos—le dio un ligero codazo a mi hermano menor — ¿Qué te paree la idea?

— ¡Genial!—sonrió, por suerte se lo estaba ganando.

—Bueno pues vamos a arreglarnos que ya casi serán la 1— aviso Kankuro poniéndose de pie mientras todos seguíamos su acción.

.

.

Ya hace rato que nos dividimos de los chicos, ya casi serán las 5 de la tarde, hemos comprado demasiada ropa, pero claro, necesaria.

— ¿Y qué tal tu estancia en el nuevo departamento?— me cuestión Karin pasando los ganchos por una barandilla para ver las prendas.

—Me agrada es amplio.

—Yo no me refería a eso— saco una blusa y se la echo a su hombro—más que nada, de tu compañero.

—Nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Sólo eso?

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Es guapo y tu demasiado agraciada, estudian en la misma universidad, la edad de diferencia es mínima, es un buen tipo, el partido perfecto en otras palabras.

—Que cosas dices.

—Yo digo que tu le gustas mucho—la mire con mis orbes abiertos— lo menciono por que fue el primero en despertarse y empezar a lavar los platos de la cena y empezar a cocinar el desayuno, sólo para quede bien con tu familia.

—Eso no importa.

—Cuéntame Temari ¿Qué sientes por él?

—Karin, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Por que hasta donde yo me quede, era tu mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas se cuentan todo—la mire y no pude resistirme, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

—Me gusta bastante Karin, como no tienes idea, lo quiero con demanda, aparte de que cada día necesito sus besos con más inquietud que el anterior...

—Wow—me interrumpió la chica— Eso quiere decir que ¿ya se besaron?

—Sí— me sonroje — y es un dios en el asunto, besa de maravilla.

— ¿Ya lo hicieron?

— ¡Karin! ¡No todos tenemos la misma pervención que tu y mi hermano!

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿No te han dado ganas?

—Bueno— me sonroje más— hemos dormido juntos varias veces— la expresión de mi amiga era de sorpresa infinita— pero no lo hemos hecho, pero no te niego que me encantaría.

—Temari, que bien, el chico babea por ti, se le nota.

—Hay un problema—suspire— Kankuro me menciono algo de la universidad.

— ¿Qué te inscribió?

—Sí.

—Lo hizo, pero aún estamos a tiempo de convencerlo, eso déjamelo a mí.

Me guiño el ojo y seguimos privándonos ropa.

Después de una hora nos reunimos con los chicos, cenamos en un restaurante y regresamos a casa, para ir directamente a dormir.

.

A la mañana siguiente, mi familia se fue muy temprano, acompañe a dejarlos al auto, donde me despedí de todos, y de mi amiga que prometió en convencer a mi hermano.

Subí y entre al apartamento para ver a Shikamaru jugando Play, me tire alado de él y suspire.

—La casa sola de nuevo— le dije.

—Sí...y pronto estará peor.

— ¿Eh?

— Porque tu igual te vas ¿no?— lo mire y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

— ¿Tu como sabes eso?—cubrí mi boca con mis manos.

—Me lo dijo tu hermano, porque tú, ni eso puedes contarme.

—No, Shikamaru, no es eso—Tome su brazo y de un movimiento se zafó de mi agarre.

—Déjame—se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su habitación—será mejor que empieces a empacar tus cosas.

—Shikamaru...—susurre.

Empecé a sollozar justo cuando el entro a su habitación y cerro azotando la puerta.

No sé que me dolía más, estar peleada con él, o irme a Osaka y dejarlo.


	8. Hasta luego

_**Capitulo 7: Hasta luego.**_

Abrí los ojos por el sonido que causaba las ondas de vibración de mi celular al rebotar con el pequeño buro junto a mi cama. Extendí mi mano con cuidado de no tirar el celular y conteste.

— ¿Hola?—adormecida salió mi voz.

—Temari, prepara tus cosas—rieron del otro lado del teléfono— ya concluí tu inscripción. Regresarás a Osaka muy pronto ¿No es genial?

—Kankuro yo... ¿No crees que es mucho lío cambiarme de escuela ahora?

—Pero ya estarás con nosotros, así que ve empacando tus cosas, el jueves irá Karin por ti.

— ¿Qué?, Kankuro es martes.

—Si te apuras tienes mucho tiempo.

—Es que yo...

—Es tarde, tengo que colgar, nos vemos.

Y antes de que dijera lo que pensaba, mi hermano había colgado vilmente el teléfono. Arroje el celular y seguir con patadas y jalones a mis cobertores, comencé a gritar y finalice con un golpe de estruendo en la pared.

Que injusto.

.

.

No he salido de mi habitación para nada, enfoque en guardar mis cosas contra mi voluntad. Maldita sea, no puedo creer que sea tan mal mi suerte, ¿Por qué no puedo defenderme yo sola?

Había guardado la mitad de mis cosas, mi cuarto vacío, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. No tenía absolutamente nada de hambre.

Seguí guardando, ahora seguí con cosas mías que estaban regadas por toda la casa, mis toallas, shampoo, jabones y perfumes que había dejado en el baño. Algunos platos que había traído conmigo y estaban en la cocina.

Salí con una pequeña caja para entrar al baño y guardar todo lo que estaba ahí, sólo dejar una toalla y dos sobres de shampoo que usaría los siguientes días, me dirigí a la cocina, pero antes de entrar salió mi compañero, con su celular en la mano, una libreta en la otra, llevaba el teléfono de la casa apoyado sobre so hombro y su oído, me miro y esquivo mi mirada dirigiéndose a su habitación, lo único que alcance a escuchar fue un "Lo sé Tsunade, pero este es uno de esos casos" ¿Acaso hablara de la misma Tsunade? ¿Será mi directora?

Entre a la cocina y abrí la alacena para sacar mis platos, los guarde en la caja y esta la acomode junto con las otras en mi habitación.

Salí de nuevo a la sala para tener una mejor vista de lo que se convirtió en mi hogar por unos meses, sus puré aliviada de que fueron los mejores de mi vida.

Pero fue ahí cuando vi salir de su habitación a Shikamaru, que rápidamente se colocaba su mochila, abría la puerta y cerraba. El no me miro para nada.

De nuevo otro golpe con estruendo sobre la pared.

Di puñetazos hasta cansarme, bajo mis manos y las puse al costado de mi cuerpo. Empecé a sentir un ardor incontrolable en mi mano derecha y en poco tiempo un dolor inimaginable se apoderó de ella. No podía, el dolor comenzaba a cegarme. Tome mis llaves y mi celular para salir corriendo.

"Por suerte vivimos ceca" pensé y en menos de 10 minutos estaba en la puerta de un edificio color blanco, saque mi móvil y teclee el número para ponérmelo en la oreja con ayuda de la mano izquierda.

—Hola—contestaron a sólo dos timbres de llamada, lo que me alegro mucho.

—Naruto, estoy abajo de tu departamento, ven ahora—colgué.

Y parece que fue eterno el tiempo, aunque sólo se tardo unos segundos. Me miro y acuno con sus manos mi mano herida para comenzar a entrar a su departamento ayudándome.

— ¡Sakura ven ahora!—grito el Rubio entrando al apartamento.

— ¿Por qué tanto grito? —Pregunto la Haruno para ver mi mano — ¡Cielos! Naruto acomódala en el sillón—corrió a su habitación.

—Todo estará bien—me aseguro mi amigo ayudándome a sentar dándome un beso en la frente y acomodando los desordenados cabellos que estaban revueltos.

—Vamos a ver—Se acercó la pelirosa y tomo mi mano con cuidado.

—Ten cuidado Sakura— le decía el rubio mientras se colocaba atrás para tener una mejor visión.

—Cállate se lo que hago— Contesto para ponerse a examinar mi mano más de cerca.

Empezó con pequeños movimientos y palpitaciones que hacia alrededor, algunos apretones, tirones, no se que tanto estaba haciendo, tal vez era uso de su práctica, pero no importo, solo quería aniquilar el dolor ya.

— ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto el rubio y yo esperaba lo peor.

—Tenía miedo de que tuviera fractura en el carpo o metacarpianos—suspiro— Por suerte solo se sumieron las falanges— sonrió.

—En nuestro idioma por favor— suplico el Uzumaki y rogué lo mismo.

—Ash— bufo— no hay fractura, se lesiono un poco los nudillos, es todo— me sonrió— te sobare con esta pomada y vendare tu mano, con reposo en tres días estará como nueva.

—Gracias— le conteste.

Empezó a curarme.

—Ya tengo hambre— se estiro Naruto.

—Hey— dijo Sakura viendo a su compañero y guardando las cosas que había ocupado— tú me habías dicho que iríamos hoy al restaurante que acaban de inaugurar.

—Es cierto, ¿Temari quieres ir? — Sonreí, tal vez estaría bien ir para distraerme, así que asentí — Bien vámonos chicas.

Salimos del apartamento y caminamos rumbo al famoso restaurante.

Llegamos y escogimos un mes para sentarnos.

— ¡HEY! ¡Aquí! — Grito una voz y giramos por el llamado—Siéntense aquí— reía la chica rubia que nos hablaba.

—Ino— sonrió Sakura.

—Hola que gusto verlos— nos saludo.

Tomamos asiento con ella y con los amigos con los que se encontraba, Choji, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata y Kiba. Pedimos algo de comer y la plática se hizo amena, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que faltaba algo, aparte de Neji, faltaba Shikamaru

— ¿Dónde está Neji y Shika? — pregunto el Uzumaki

—Tienen cosas que hacer, estudiar algunas cosas, algo así— contesto Choji.

—Bueno, Ya se acabo el primer semestre, ¿Qué les pareció?

— ¡Me encanto! — rio Naruto— El mejor.

—Bu…bueno a mi igual me gusta mucho mi estancia— sonrojada dijo Hinata.

—Para mi estuvo muy difícil— se quejo la castaña agitando su bebida con el popote— Cosas que no entendía, pero pasión es pasión— rio— aparte que Sasuke no pudo ayudarme este semestre para estudiar— lo miro.

— ¿Entonces igual estuvo difícil para ti? — le pregunte.

—Algo— contesto.

—Para mi estuvo genial— rio Choji— vaya que estudiar Gastronomía fue lo mejor.

—Medicina por otro lado es divertida pero muy costosa — puso un puchero la pelirosa.

—Te dije que no tomaras eso— comento de reojo Sasuke.

— ¡Patrañas! Veterinaria es tan fácil— rio un poco Kiba— sin duda fue de los mejor semestres, aparte de que conocí a una chica realmente linda— cuando dijo eso bajo la mirada a Hinata que se sonrojo y no sabía dónde esconderse.

—Vaya, no presuman chicos— rio Yamanaka— por cierto ¿No encontraron nueva carne en este semestre? — puso ojos burlones y todos sabíamos a lo que se refería.

—Yo ya tengo suficiente— Kiba tomo de la mejilla a Hinata— más de lo que merezco.

—Ki…kiba— susurro la pequeña.

—Yo he encontrado algo realmente fastidioso pero necesario— nos confundió la Haruno.

—Lo mismo digo, solo que ella es muy guapa— respondió la indirecta Naruto y todos entendimos a la perfección.

—Para nada— se le escabullo a Tenten.

—Hpm— la unida respuesta de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué dices? Tú debes estar lleno de chicas lindas de tras de ti— se sobresalto Choji.

—No me interesa— se giro el azabache.

— ¡Ni lo menciones! — grito Tenten— Ya no aguanto con esas molestas chicas que están de tras de él, me despido de él, doy tres paso y cuando lo miro ya se le acercaron como diez— bufo y le puso una cara de puchero— por suerte sé que me ama demasiado para estar con alguna de esas fáciles— sonrió y Sasuke la miro con los ojos más tierno que le conocía para después sonreírle.

—Cállense acaramelados— re fuño Ino— Una que es soltera.

— ¿Quién necesita una relación? — Cuestiono Choji— ambos estamos solteros, al menos me hubiera gustado tener la suerte de Shikamaru, rentar apartamento con alguien que le corresponde.

— ¿Eh? — les pregunte.

— ¿Nos negaras que entre tú y Shikamaru hay algo? — me miro picara la castaña.

—No, bueno…

—Vamos, si ambos se aman— se echo a reír Choji.

Me sonroje y bufe.

Después de varias bromas por el estilo, Kiba y Hinata fueron los primeros en irse, el prometió llevar a Hinata temprano a casa, Tenten recibió una llamada de su hermano mayor, saldrían de viaje y alguien tenía que cuidar la casa, en ese instante a Sasuke le brillaron los ojos, siguió Choji con Ino, y para finalizar la pareja que sobraba conmigo nos encaminamos a nuestros hogares. Me dijeron que me acompañarían a mi casa.

—Naruto…— lo llame a unas cuadras de llegar.

—Dime— su sonrisa me dio confianza.

—Me voy.

—No, te dije que te iría a dejar a tu casa.

—No hablo de eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Cállate para que pueda hablar— lo regaño Sakura.

—Me voy a Osaka, regresare a casa amigo.

—Bueno, las clases comienzan la semana que viene, te da tiempo de sobra.

—No— lo mire fijamente— me voy, para estudiar ahí, no regresare Naruto.

— ¿Eh?

—Me voy a Osaka a estudiar— llegamos al edificio— gracias por todo amigo— lo abrace— me hiciste mis días más alegres.

—Temari— ahora fue él quien me llamo y se abalanzo a mi— ¡No te vayas!

—Lo siento— comencé a sollozar en su hombro— ya todo está hecho.

—Te extrañare— dijimos al unisonó para darnos otro abrazo.

Después de Shikamaru, Naruto había sido la persona más importante para mí en Tokio.

Me dolía, claro que sí.

Abrí la puerta de apartamento y camine hacia mi habitación, pero antes de entrar la puerta se abrió y entro Shikamaru. Mi estado Simpático se activo.

—Shikamaru— lo llamaré y me acerque a él. Me posicione frente a él y lo tome de las mano, pude apreciar su rostro, ese que tenía días sin verlos tan de cerca, pero estaba diferente, demacrado, ojeras marcadas, ojos rojizos y llorosos, respiración agitada, labios secos y cabello despeinado, pálido— ¿Fumaste? — lo primero que me ocurrió preguntar.

—No— se quito habilidoso y se encamino a su habitación para azotar la puerta.

.

.

.

Por fin es hoy, Naruto vino a ayudarme a bajar mis maletas, ya está abajo con Karin, me dejaron en el apartamento un momento para que me despidiera, suspire y recordé cada momento feliz que había pasado en estas paredes.

Aun es tiempo.

Camine a la habitación de Shikamaru y toque la puerta, nadie contesto, toque de nuevo y tampoco abrió, me di valor y la abrí por mi misma para encontrarme nada, la cama bien tendida y el cuarto en una limpieza increíble para ser el. De algo estaba seguro, no había llegado a casa a dormir.

Saque mi móvil y marque su número, pero no contesto. Lo marque de nuevo y me mando al buzón."_Hola, soy Shikamaru, ya sabes que hacer_" seguido de un timbre, tome aire y hable.

—Lamento decirlo hasta ahora, pero no sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, te agradezco tantas cosas, gracias por todo Shikamaru, y perdón por ser tan tonta, después de todo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. En fin, te quiero, espero que seas muy feliz, que cumplas tus sueños y promesas, nunca te des por vencido chico. Esto no es un adiós… si no un hasta luego— corte.

Metí el celular en mi bolso y puse las llaves en el buro de la sala para salir del apartamento.

Abajo ya me esperaba Naruto con Karin dentro del auto.

—Suerte amigo— lo abrace.

—Cumple tus sueños Temari— me abrazo— A veces tienes que ser tú, tu propio héroe.

Entre en el lugar de copiloto y baje el vidrio.

Karin me miro y le hice una indicación de que podía arrancar, piso el acelerador y asome mi mano por la ventana para hacer movimientos de despedida mientras el auto avanzaba.

Miraba en el retrovisor a mi amigo hacerse más pequeño, escuche un _"! Ahí viene!"_ Pero Karin me interrumpió para voltear.

—Lo siento, no lo convencí para dejarte— puso una cara triste.

—No es tu culpa— suspire— así estará mejor.

— ¿El que te dijo? — sabía a quién se refería con él.

—No me despedí de él.

No comento nada la pelirroja.

Tal vez sea mejor así.

Mi felicidad no es lo más importante.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases en Osaka han iniciado, he hecho nuevos amigos y mi ánimo subió muy poco al estar más tiempo con mi familia.

Pero lo acepto.

Extraño a Shikamaru.

Para que miento, mi vida ahora sin él, es un asco.

.

.

¡_**HOLA! Aquí les habla su escritora, solo para saludar y decirles que estoy muy agradecida con los Rewievs que dejan, me llenan mucho, de verdad gracias.**_

_**Igual para comentarles otra cosa, el siguiente capítulo es el final, lo siento, se que tiene éxito, pero mi plan no era hacerlo tan largo, pero muchas gracias por acompañarlo hasta el final.**_

_**Yo creo que en el siguiente no dejare comentario así que me despido. Espero que sea de su agrado y si es así déjenlo saber, igual si tienen una idea para que la plasme.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Los quiero.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


	9. Compartiendo apartamento

_**Capitulo 8: Compartiendo apartamento.**_

Suspire y observe la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado, ver a la gente pasar me daba curiosidad ¿Cómo serán sus vidas? ¿Tendrán problemas iguales a los míos? Mire al cielo, que bonito es, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me enseñaste a ver figuras en las nubes y contemplarlo por horas sin aburrirme, diablos, cuanto te extraño.

— ¡Temari!—me agitaron de mi brazo— ¿Escuchaste?— me pregunto el castaño frente a mí.

—... Perdón Kankuro, ¿Que dices?— gire un poco mi cara de confusión.

—Estas en otro mundo mujer—bromeo Karin— ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Sí, sólo que...— los mire y suspire—quiero ir a casa.

—A mi hermana en su cumpleaños se le cumple todos sus deseos—me sonrió Gaara poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, vamos— nos informo Kankuro sacando su cartera y colocando suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta del restaurante.

Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos al estacionamiento, tomamos el auto y los dirigimos a la casa, nadie dijo nada, era molesto a veces.

Llegue y a punto de que me fuera a tirar a mi habitación para dormir toda la tarde me detuvo la pelirroja.

—Hey cuñada, ven aquí que las sorpresas aún no acaban—sonrió.

Sólo accedí y fui al comedor donde acomode y cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza sobre estos, para evitar captar cualquier movimiento que estuviera ahí. Suspire fuertemente y espere esa sorpresa.

—Feliz cumpleaños—...

Al sentir su voz mi columna se erizó, mi piel se tensó, mis bellos saltaron, mis orbes se abrieron, mis labios hicieron una forma de O, mi respiración y corazón se aceleró.

Levante poco a poco mi rostro para encontrarme frente a mí un pequeño pastel de fruta, Levante un poco más los ojos para topar unos brazos largos que lo sostenían, después un pecho que se me hizo familiar por algunas veces que lo había besado, un cuello largó que era su punto débil, una sonrisa ladeada, nariz respingada, ojos dormilones pero que tenía una sensual mirada, un cabello pelo piña.

Era el.

Ya no aguantaba mis mejillas, sentía que la presión que causaba mi sonrisa acabaría reventándolas.

Dejo el pastel en la mesa y me miro de nuevo.

— ¡SHIKAMARU!— grite para abalanzarme y colgarme de su cuello, para seguir dándole pequeños besos en las mejillas—Tonto, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para venir?

—No quería, pero ahora te necesitaba.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura para sonreír cerca de mis labios.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—grito un tercero.

— ¿Naruto?—me separe bruscamente de él.

— ¿Qué tal?—salió detrás del refrigerador para darme un gran abrazo.

—Te extraña pequeño idiota—Lo abracé por un buen tiempo.

—No pude hacer que te quedarás, pero sí que él te acompañe— río Karin tomada del brazo de Kankuro.

— ¿De qué hablan?—me dirigí frente a ellos.

—Es nuestro nuevo inquilino—agrego Gaara—como dirían, compañero de apartamento.

— ¿Qué?—gire para estar frente al Nara que me sonrió.

—Gane una beca que cubre todos mis gastos para estudiar en esta universidad, lo pensé, te extrañaba, recibí tu mensaje de voz, llegue tarde la vez que viajaste—me miro—no podía dejar las cosas así.

— ¿Eso significa que...?

—Me vengo a vivir a Osaka, contigo.

No pude más, me lance a él y me colgué de su cuello para rodear mis pierdas en su cadera, no podía creer lo feliz que me había hecho en unos instantes.

— ¿Y todo? No puedes dejar tu escuela, tu familia, sólo por mí.

—Te prometí que te protegería siempre, y lo voy a cumplir.

— ¿Y tú?— le pregunte al rubio.

—Yo sólo vine a visitarte, todos te echan mucho de menos de verdad.

Reímos un rato y probamos ese delicioso pastel.

—Quien lo diría quedarte prendada de tu compañero de apartamento— agrego El pelirrojo.

Mire una cara no muy convencida por parte de Kankuro.

—Yo la cuidare— le dijo el Moreno al percatarse de su molestia — ¿No es mucho que me haya cambiado de ciudad por que la extraño? Confía en mí.

—No te atreves a lastimarla— dio autorización Kankuro.

— ¿Entonces ya son novios?—puso cara de asco el menor.

—No— dijo Shikamaru y se acercó a mi—Bonita, tu eres testigo de las tormentas que hemos pasado juntos, es un honor para mí haberte conocido, y bueno, gracias a este viaje me di cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas, es que—suspiro— tu eres la indicada, la chica más problemática de todas pero la las guapa. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí, no lo pensé.

—Sí.

Nos miramos y con el permiso de todos los presentes me abrazo entre esos brazos fuertes y beso con ternura mis labios.

—Te quiero—dijimos al unísono.

—Yo trate de decirte cuando Shikamaru llegó— agrego Naruto—te grite ¡Ahí viene! Pero el auto arranco.

—Escuche eso, pero… ¿era porque había llegado?

—Sí— contesto el moreno— pero no importa, ahora ya estamos juntos, aunque seas muy problemática.

—Cállate flojo.

No podía más, era feliz.

Shikamaru viviría conmigo y ahora es mi novio. Que vueltas da la vida.

Conoces a cientos de personas y ninguna te deja huella, conoces a una y te marca la vida para siempre.

Me sentía tan bien al estar con él, como una paz radiante, lo quería, mucho, de eso estaba muy segura.

Todo lo que te puede pasar si te enamoras de él, de tu compañero de apartamento.

—Deja de estar tan nerviosa ¿quieres?— me detenía Shikamaru al escuchar el golpeteo de mi zapato con el piso de la sala.

—Estoy ansiosa— me puse de pie y camine tres pasos para girar en mi misma y volver a pisar las huellas— ¿Nadie puede avisar nada?

—Tranquila, Tsunade es la mejor que existe, me desgaste horrible para conseguir la cita, aparte tuve que estudiar como loco con Neji para darle información útil, a veces ni llegaba a dormir y lo sabes, hemos estudiado la situación, todo saldrá bien— Tomo mi mano para darme confianza.

—No vienen—soltó otro suspiro el castaño.

—Tranquilo— le dijo Karin tomándolo del brazo.

—Gracias por conseguir que Tsunade operara a Gaara, te quiero amor— bese su frente y le di un abrazo.

—No importa— se sonrojó y optó por girar se.

El Nara me abrazo para tranquilizarme y así pasaron otros 40 minutos más.

Por fin la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió la cara de Shizune con una sonrisa, estaba claro.

La operación había sido un éxito.

¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Estudio lo que me gusta.

Vivo en mi ciudad natal.

Gaara estaba fuera de peligro para siempre.

Me entere de que Choji e Ino iniciaron una relación, algo que me sorprendió mucho.

Y me enamore, soy novia y vivo con el que me enseño mucho en tan poco, si el, Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. Un nombre tan cortó para una personalidad tan grande.

Y así de sencillo comenzó nuestra historia.

Compartiendo apartamento.


End file.
